Date with Rock Lee
by PhantasyDreamer
Summary: Sakura agrees to go on a date with Lee after the Chunnin exams to repay him for rescuing her. But not everyone is happy with that decision. What happens when the great Uchiha decides to take matters into his own hands and spy on the two?
1. The Date

__

PhantasyDreamer: Hey there! This is my second Naruto fanfic and I hope you guys like this one. I know I shouldn't start another story but I couldn't help myself. I came up with the idea from watching one of the episodes when Lee asked Sakura to be his girlfriend. So then it hit me. What would happen if Sakura accepted a date from Lee? This is my first attempt at humor so go easy on me if it isn't too funny. Each chapter will be quite long because of my style of writing. So I hope it isn't a problem to those who don't like long chapters, if you don't just give it a try. Well I'll stop talking now. Go ahead and enjoy the story.

_I don't own Naruto, just the storyline! R&R please!_

_

* * *

_

Date with Rock Lee

_**Summary:** Sakura agrees to go on a date with Lee after the Chuunin exams to repay him for rescuing her. But not everyone is happy with that decision. What happens when the great Uchiha decides to take matters into his own hands and spy on the two? Will he tell her his feelings or will he ruin her date with Rock Lee? _

_Chapter 1: The Date _

_

* * *

_

Acceptance

_Kindness _

_Love_

_That's all a young girl named Sakura Haruno wanted from her long time crush, Sasuke Uchiha. But of course in life you don't always get what you want. _

The pink haired kunoichi sighed, stretching a little as she made her way out of bed. She had slept well last night and was ready to go out on a date with a friend. Someone she thought was a weirdo at first had now turned out to be a kind and loving friend. She frowned as she gazed at the picture of her and her teammates that was located on her table next to the bed. How she wished that Sasuke would like her as more than a friend or at least as a friend. She knew he thought she was annoying but she could be fun too and less annoying if she wanted to. But that wasn't the point, he hated her and would never see her other than being annoying and weak. Staring at the picture she smirked at the weird expression Sasuke had on his face but that didn't matter. He still looked as cute as ever. Getting off of her bed she placed the picture back on the table and walked in her pink pajamas towards the bathroom to freshen up.

'_If only I was going on a date with Sasuke and not Rock Lee. If only Sasuke would like me the way Lee likes me.'_ she thought, closing the door behind her as she quickly undressed and got into the shower, _'Then my life wouldn't be so complicated.' _

She turned on the shower and contemplated on how she got into this mess.

_~*~FLASHBACK~*~_

Sakura stood leaning on the rail of the long bridge that she and her teammates would usually wait for their teacher. But for some reason she found it strange that she was the first to arrive. A swift breeze flew by moving her short pink hair and dress in the process. Closing her eyes she dreamt of the day she would get married and the family she would build when she got older. She had always imagined it would be with Sasuke but he was so unpredictable that she couldn't tell if he would ever look at her that way, or even consider marrying her. She opened her eyes and gazed at the trees a far off seeing the leaves being tossed lightly in the wind. It was a breezy day but she didn't mind, all she could think about was Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!" a young blond yelled, rushing towards her, waving his hands widely.

"Oh morning Naruto!" she turned to him with a smile.

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath. Bending over he had his hands on his knees trying to get in as much air as possible. He then straightened up a bit and gazed at her chuckling sheepishly. She could see that he had been running and fast maybe even for a long distance too since he was used to doing such things. Sighing she straighten her short pink hair waiting to hear what news he had for her.

"Didn't you hear the news?" he asked, confusing her instantly as she shook her head, "Kakashi-sensei cancelled our training today, plus we have no missions either. He practically gave us the day off!"

He yelled jumping in the air like a five year old. She paused a little surprised. _'He gave us the day off. Why'd he do that? Now I won't get to see Sasuke.'_

"So, what do you want to do Sakura?" the spiky blond asked, blushing madly.

"Um…I don't know. Where's Sasuke?" she asked, searching the area for him.

"Last thing I heard he's having a rematch of his fight with Lee but I don't see the po-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sakura had already dashed off towards the training area where Sasuke and their group would usually train. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring Naruto's screams telling her to come back. She didn't care, all she wanted to do was find Sasuke and see if he wanted to spend some time with her. After all, she felt like they had become much closer now that the chuunin exams were over. They had been through a lot and she was now more confident that he had officially accepted her as his friend. She stopped suddenly when she caught a glimpse of Sasuke and Lee up ahead getting ready to face off. She pushed herself through some bushes to see them standing there in a karate stance.

"This time Sasuke I won't hold back, I'll defeat you no matter what!"

"Good that's exactly what I'm hoping for." the dark teal haired boy replied, with a slight smirk.

As soon as they were about to start the fight they heard a loud scream coming from the distance behind them.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned upon seeing Sakura.

'_Great now, what does she want?' _he thought, growling a little.

Both boys turned towards the young kunoichi who was almost close to them. She hailed Lee and then tripped on a rock landing face first in the grass. Giggling out of embarrassment she sat up brushing some grass off of her face. Luckily for her there were no rocks in that area otherwise she would have had it worse. She let out a frustrated sigh as she sat still struggling to take particles of grass out of her hair. When she looked up she was surprised to see Sasuke and Lee gazing at her. Sasuke was standing there with an annoyed look on his face and his arms folded in frustration. However Lee was standing next to him with a wide smile, outstretching his hand to aid his friend.

"Hi Lee!" she giggled while taking his hand as he helped her to her feet, "How are you? Are you much better now?"

She asked as she turned to him with a genuine smile. He kissed her hand making her blush a little for no reason at all. She figured that it was because he was the first guy to ever admit to liking her besides Naruto that is. Unaware to her, Sasuke was scowling at the expression she was giving Lee and what Lee had just did but he kept a stern face trying his best not to raise any suspicion between the two.

"I'm fine my fair cherry blossom." the bowl haired shaped boy winked at her as he released her hand.

Slowly, she turned to her teammate who was frowning at her. Taking a deep breath, she decided to do what she had sorted out to do from the start.

"Sasuke…I was wondering since we don't have any training today and after the fight when you're not too busy…" she paused, blushing madly while playing with her fingers, "I was wondering if you would like to do something later. You know just the two of us. We could go for ice-cream or something."

"Uh…I don't think so I'm busy. Now get lost Sakura, I have a fight to start."

Lee twitched his eyes in irritation.

"How dare you Uchiha Sasuke hurt such a delicate creature? The flames of youth burn brightly within you Sakura and I love you for your vibrant aura!" he began raising his arms directly in the air as Sakura gazed at him stunned by his speech, "Grant me the honor of being your boyfriend and if not, will you accompany me on a date?"

He questioned her giving the cutest look he could muster. She sighed as she looked at the guy who desperately begged for her affections. Although it was the same thing with Naruto he wasn't quite as annoying. Closing her eyes she remembered how bravely he had fought to save her life in the chuunin exams when her teammates were lying on the grass unconscious. He had sworn to protect her with his life and he did just so but had also gotten hurt in the process. It was sweet of him and now she felt kind of special that someone had actually liked her even though her crush didn't. Opening her emerald eyes she gazed up at Lee figuring she should at least give the guy a chance. He was smiling widely waiting for her answer.

She coughed a little giving him a genuine smile, "Yes. I would love to go on a date with you."

"YEEEPPPEEEEE! You have made me the happiest man in the Leaf village!" he yelled, jumping up and down in victory while making the pink haired girl laugh at his gesture, "I'm going to prepare right now. Sorry Sasuke we'll have to continue our battle another time. Everything must be perfect. I'll be by your house at ten tomorrow morning Sakura, good bye my love!"

He dashed off leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. The pink haired girl waved at his retreating back while laughing nervously. She had to admit that she was a little happy that she would finally be going out on a date and although it wasn't with Sasuke she thought she should at least try her best to enjoy it. Looking to her left she saw Sasuke glaring at her. Frowning she turned to leave.

"Well I'll see you around some time then Sasuke." she began to walk away.

Before she could get far Sasuke stopped her by gripping her arm. She turned sharply surprised by his actions.

She gasped at him. "You're not seriously going to date him, are you?"

He asked clearly showing some type of concern. Sakura shook her head a little as she pulled out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I don't know he's weird plus he's an idiot." the young Uchiha muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura glared harshly at Sasuke surprising him fully.

"How could you say that? Lee rescued me in the chuunin exams when you and Naruto were unconscious." she started clenching her fists, "If it wasn't for him I could've been dead."

She bowed her head low letting her short bangs touch her dress. Her anger had subsided immediately after that as she unclenched her fists. Gazing back up at Sasuke she could see him smirking a bit.

"You're right." he stated, in his monotone accent, "Have fun."

He turned to leave waving with his back facing her and his right hand in his pocket. Sakura stood still in shock.

'_Did Sasuke just say have fun?' _she frowned, turning in the other direction, _'I guess he really doesn't have any feelings for me, not even a little bit.' _

_~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~_

Sakura walked into her bedroom after she had finished bathing and brushing her teeth. She journey towards her closet door and open it. Sliding the door fully across, she reached in and took out the attire she had put aside to wear for her date. She placed a stunning black Japan floral Chi-pao tunic blouse on the bed. It had a tie at one side ruche fitted and a mandarin collar. A small zip was positioned on the right side of the shirt. The unique floral design consists of pink, white and gold. Smiling at her shirt she then positioned the skirt next on her bed. It was a short pink mini cotton skirt that had four prongs snaps down the left side along with a tonal ribbon which was tied on the left waist of the skirt. Moving from her bed she journeyed to her dressing table to pick up her curling iron. Staring seriously in her full length mirror she began curling the ends of her short neck-length pink hair while still in her white robe. She was so happy that Kakashi had also cancelled training today although he never really gave a reason. She chuckled to herself thinking that he must have decided to go on a date or something. Trailing her fingers through her hair to see if the drop curls were bouncy enough, she sighed as she walked back towards her bed.

Sitting on it she pouted. It was almost nine o'clock a.m. and she was beginning to regret agreeing to go on a date with Lee. But a deal was a deal and she had to go through it whether she wanted to or not, besides she wasn't one to back out of her promises. She quickly dressed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. By the time she was finished making and eating breakfast along with tidying up the house it was ten minutes to ten. Before she left she made any quick adjustments to her hair and face. She placed two pink butterfly earrings in each lobe of her ear. Slowly walking out of her house, she closed the door lightly and then locked it behind her. Standing silently on the top steps in front of the door she waited patiently for her date to arrive. She soon moved to the second to last step and was surprised to see her dark teal haired teammate.

"S-Sasuke?" she stuttered, looking at him absolutely stunned, as she held her small purse in her hands.

"Hm." he muttered, eyeing her cautiously.

"W-W-What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." he folded his arms, standing right in front of her.

'_Why does she look so happy?' _he thought harshly, _'Is it because of Lee? Is she starting to like him? I hope not but she does look pretty today much better than her usual style of dressing. I mean she looks hot. I especially like the curls in her hair. Wait a minute where did that come from?'_

He frowned feeling his face heat up.

"Um…okay. I just can't wait till Lee gets here I'm so nervous." she admitted out loud making Sasuke grunt while she leaned close to the steps railing, "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself."

Unconsciously, he came closer to her for some reason as he leaned his feet on the steps and railing. He was exactly to the right of Sakura, close enough to touch her right elbow but he didn't. He didn't know what came over him but he didn't quite like the idea of Sakura dating Lee, even if it was just one date. He had planned from the start to do everything in his power to stop or even ruin their things weren't looking good at the moment since she seemed to be happy about the date. Now all he had to do was pretend like he was happy for her.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked, suddenly surprising her.

Sasuke didn't know what it was but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her and the thought kept popping up in his head to compliment her on her attire. But he never could find or even let those words escape from his mouth. His eyes traveled to his teammate's face to see her smiling widely.

'_This is not a good sign. She should be dreading this date.'_

"I don't know he didn't say. I guess I'm gonna get surprised." she giggled, placing her hands on her face.

"Whatever, I don't see why you're getting excited." he muttered with his eyes closed.

There was immediate silence. The pink haired kunoichi stared at her crush in shock. Had he said what she thought he did? Did he even act like he cared? The fact that he had made a statement like that shocked her more than she thought. Did Sasuke really like her? Or was he actually getting jealous? Or was this just some game he was playing with her emotions to make her unhappy? She frowned at him. He wasn't speaking instead he was just standing there like a statue and that frustrated her even more. Who did he think he was anyway, to make such a statement? She wondered if he was beginning to like her but by the look on his face that was a definite _no._

"Sasuke, are you sure you're alright?" she asked suddenly, seeing him become tense as she turned fully towards him.

"Hm."

"You sure are acting strange and I'm beginning to wonder if you're jealous."

He scoffed immediately.

"Please…Sakura…there's no reason for me to be jealous. I have no feelings for you whatsoever." he stated rather harshly with his eyes closed as she bowed her head in shame, "But as your teammate, I'm just saying to well…have…to have fun and be careful. I'm going to train."

The pink haired girl walked down the remaining steps to face her teammate whom had his back facing her. She blushed a little at his statement. Did he really care?

"Oh…Sasuke." she began but saw that Sasuke had already disappeared.

"Good morning Sakura!" came a voice as she quickly turned to the person she knew too well.

"Lee!"

"For you my love." he replied as he shoved a bouquet of roses in her face, "I am sorry I did not know your favorite flower so I decided to bring you roses."

She grabbed them instantly with a wide smile.

"Thanks Lee, its okay but you shouldn't have." she inhaled the sweet fragrance of the roses and looked at him for the first time.

She was shocked to say the least. There in front of her was Lee wearing a short sleeve dark green twin dragon linen shirt. It had dragon embroidery on both sides of the chest area, four frog buttons and side slides on the edge of the shirt. He also wore black pants that stretched out towards his ankles where his regular blue ninja sandals were. His hair was in its regular bowl shape cut but it flared lightly as the wind struck it and his eyebrows were still as thick as ever. But it didn't matter he still looked as handsome as ever, even more mature. Lee blushed at the expression on Sakura's face. He couldn't believe that she had approved of his attire. He thanked God that he had allowed Tenten to help him pick out the right suit to wear otherwise he would have been stuck wearing his usual green spandex suit. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked as she blushed a little at him calling her _my love. _Smiling nervously she walked back up the steps surprising him, "Right, let me just put these in some water." She disappeared and within a few seconds was back in front of him. "Shall we, Lee?" she asked, outstretching her hand to his. He took it with a quick nod. '_Wow! Lee sure looks handsome today. I wonder if I'm really gonna enjoy this date.'_ she thought as she walked down through the village with her arm looped through his, _'What am I thinking? Lee's a nice guy and I'm sure it wouldn't be bad. Right?' _

Sasuke stood far in the open field which was a great distance from Sakura's house while he waited for his spy to come. Standing still his dark teal hair blew slightly in the wind. His hair was long in the front coming towards his chin on both sides of his face. The middle portion of his hair lay upwards while his ninja headband was tied around that area letting small portions of his hair stick to the nape of his neck. Closing his eyes he thought on what just happened. How could Sakura be excited about going on a date with Lee? Sasuke clenched his fists in fury. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. He was angry yet hurt.

'_Why? Why? Why do I feel this way?'_ he cringed at his thoughts, _'Am I starting to like Sakura? No it can't be. I can't stand her, she's annoying! Yet I can't bear the thought of her dating Lee! What is wrong with me?'_

"HEY SASUKE! I GOT IT!" a loud screamed could be heard from his left and he covered his ears to prevent any damage to his ear drums.

"Naruto you idiot, you don't have to scream." he reprimanded his teammate who came running towards him.

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke with a sheepish smile telling him sorry for his loudness.

"Heehee! Sorry I'm just so excited!"

"Do you know where they're going?" the dark teal haired boy asked as he and Naruto proceeded to sit on the grass with their legs crossed.

"Yeah, here's the list. I got it from spying on Tenten and Neji last night. Lee was bragging all night that he was going on a date with Sakura." the spiky blond stated hastily as he gave Sasuke the list. He just snatched it away angrily at the thought of his pink haired teammate in the arms of Lee, "It made me so mad that he's going on a date with _My_ Sakura. I'm supposed to date her! Me, me, me!"

'_Why did I team up with this loser? He's starting to give me a headache.'_

"Get a grip Naruto before I knock you out." Sasuke frowned as he opened the paper to see Naruto's horrible handwritten. He slowly began to read it.

_**The list read:**_

_Picnic by the Cherry Blossom Tree_

_Visit to the fountain of Love_

_Festival_

_Romantic walk home_

After reading the note Sasuke looked up at Naruto to see him looking bored out of his mind. He just had one word to describe his teammate…_Loser. _

"So…" the dark teal haired boy replied.

"That's all I could get." Naruto smiled widely while stretching a little, "So, tell me again why are we doing this? Because according to my memory, you don't like Sakura. So is it that you are starting to like her? Or do you want me to date her? Cause I will! Either way it's me that would be with her in the end."

"Tck, idiot." he gave him a death glare making the blond pout in anger, "She's our teammates you fool and besides that you know what could happen if she continues to date Lee."

Naruto rose an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

"Um…you know what happens when two people get together. They could well you know."

"What, what, what? They could what…hug each other? Kiss each other? Slap each other?" the blond teased a bit while tapping his chin in deep thought, "What?"

Sasuke growled in frustration with his head bowed. This was much harder than it looked. Naruto was even dumber than _he_ looked, as if that was physically possible anyway.

"Well…they could…well…you know, they could fall in love." he sighed feeling embarrassed for once in his life.

'_Why was it so hard to say that?'_ he thought, feeling rather stupid at the moment.

But what made him even more embarrassed was the look Naruto was giving him. The blonde's mouth was held wide open with tears in the corner of his eyes. He was holding his chest tightly as if trying his best to hold in his laughter. Before long the blond burst out laughing hard unable to control himself as he rolled over in the grass, tears streaming down his face.

"HA HA HA!" he yelled between gasps, "I knew I could get you to say that!"

"Shut up Naruto before I seriously hurt you."

He stopped immediately clearly calming down.

"Alright but I don't get it. Girls always flirt with you some practically throw themselves at you and most of the times you just stand there like a statue or more like an idiot if you ask me." he began scratching his blond hair as Sasuke glared dangerously at him, "Sometimes I get the feeling that you're scared of girls, because if you are you seriously need help. I can teach you all you need to know about girls if that's the case."

Sasuke scoffed turning his head the other way, "Whatever."

"But the thing is for some reason when I approach girls today they shout and tell me that I'm a weird loudmouth idiot." Naruto squint his eyes thinking hard on his situation, "I don't get it."

"Probably it's because of that sign behind your back." Sasuke stated, pointing at the piece of paper that was sticking out from his back.

"Huh?"

Naruto felt around his back and pulled off a sheet of paper that was stuck to his shirt. His eyes widen as he read what the paper said.

_STAY AWAY GIRLS. I AM A WEIRD LOUDMOUTHED IDIOT. MY NAME IS NARUTO UZAMAKI THE VILLAGE IDIOT._

"That stupid Kiba, I'll get him for this!" Naruto yelled shaking his fist violently in the air as he stood firmly on his feet.

Sasuke got up as well and knocked him on the head receiving a confused look from Naruto.

"Let's go you idiot, we've talked long enough. Now it's time to initiate the plan." he muttered as he dragged him away.

Sakura and Lee had been walking relentlessly throughout the village and quite frankly Sakura was getting a little tired of it. First of all, she didn't know where they were going and she had no idea what Lee had planned for the day. She had already figured that they would be spending the whole day together since he had offered to pick her up so early in the morning. But she didn't mind it was just a time to get to know Lee as a friend better. They had now been walking and talking for almost an hour and a half. They talked about the chuunin exams and what else had happened since the exams were finally over. Now they were coming close to one of the biggest Cherry blossom trees in the village, under the tree stood a large picnic basket. The couple walked slowly towards it, their hands still looped through each other. For a minute when Sakura looked down she felt kind of guilty that she was holding onto Lee as if he was her boyfriend, knowing that she had very strong feelings for Sasuke but she pushed those thoughts away remembering that Sasuke didn't like her at all.

"Oh Lee it's beautiful!" she gasped at the sight before her.

"I made it just for you my cherry blossom."

They both sat down on the checkered blanket as Lee began taking out the lunch he had prepared for Sakura. He placed two small candles in glass holders on the mat. After that he took out the lunch which consists of rice balls, shrimp and a little side of carrots, broccoli and cabbage. These were all neatly organized on a paper plate. Sakura took her plate and proceeded to eat while Lee followed suit, taking out his plate as well. He gazed at Sakura for a minute wondering if she would really grow to like him like he did.

"Sakura…may I be so bold as to make a confession?" he asked, raising a nervous eyebrow.

"Sure Lee."

"This is my first date and especially one with such a beautiful girl." he stated, with a slight grin on his face, "I just want you to know how much I appreciate that you accepted my offer of a date."

"You're welcome but this is my first date too…" she smirked as she munched down some rice balls while Lee blushed madly, "I never got a chance since I was always begging Sasuke for a date. But obviously his answer was always no."

Lee gave her an apologetic look. He couldn't believe that someone could not like Sakura the way he did.

He took her hand immediately.

"My dear Sakura, you have the power of youth flowing freely through you and you shouldn't settle for less in life." he began as he let go of her hand and took up a small shrimp, "Plus, my formidable opponent, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't know what a beautiful flower he has in his sight everyday. So Sakura, consider it his lost."

He grinned making her blush. She nodded decided that he was right even thought it hurt her that he was right.

'_Wow that was so sweet. Why couldn't Sasuke be like Lee?' _she thought dreamily as she continued to eat her lunch.

"What did you do Naruto?" Sasuke asked miserably as he stared through some bushes a few distance from the couple.

"Ha, Ha. Well being a genius such as I am, I found out that Lee's allergic to hot sauce!"

"What?"

Sasuke gazed at him a bit shocked.

"So, I placed hot sauce in that bottle." he pointed towards a glass bottle that Lee was holding in his grasp getting ready to pour it on his shrimp, "See he thinks it's ketchup but it's actually the hottest hot sauce in the whole Leaf Village!"

He yelled getting excited.

"Great just calm down I don't want Sakura to hear us."

The dark teal haired boy muttered as Sakura turned in their direction. His eyes widen as he dove to the grass immediately. Looking to his left he could see Naruto still gazing through the bushes like an idiot and at the rate he was going Sakura would see him before long.

"Naruto duck!" he hit Naruto on his leg.

"Where?"

"There you idiot!"

Naruto barely had time to react when he felt a sharp hit on his shoulder, leaving him falling limp to the ground.

'_Idiot.' _Sasuke thought as he turned back to the two before him.

'_I am so glad that Sakura likes me now, maybe we will be together after all now that Sasuke's out of the way.' _he thought happily.

Lee moved slowly pouring the hot sauce on his shrimps. He really liked eating them but mostly with ketchup, lots of ketchup. As soon as it was on the shrimp, he quickly stuffed two in his mouth with his chop sticks. Swallowing them immediately he began to cough. His face began turning red.

"What's the matter Lee?" Sakura asked, looking skeptically at him.

"WHOA! I-It's h-h-hot!" he yelled as he reached for his bottle of water.

Sakura ignored him thinking that everything was okay. But when she gazed upwards she was shock to see him placing another shrimp in his mouth, this time with twice the amount of ketchup he had on before. He began to swallow it but stopped mid-way as the shrimp stuck slightly across his throat. Sakura stared in shock as his head began bobbing back and forth with his hands clinging around his throat in pain. He fell on his back, kicking his plate in the air while knocking over the small candles on the checkered mat. He wiggled on the grass like a crazy worm.

"Lee!" the pink haired girl screamed rushing towards him, "Lee sit up, let me help you!"

She tried to move him up in a sitting position but it was no use he wasn't budging.

'_What do I do?'_ she bit her lip in frustration trying to figure how she could help her friend who was on the verge of dying.

She tried starting CPR to try and help him spit out the shrimp. She had already begun counting down as she pressed firmly against his chest when she smelled something oddly familiar.

"Smoke!"

Sakura dashed towards the mat to see it on fire and the flames were already spreading onto the grass. Rushing through the picnic basket, she took out four water bottles and began squirting water all over the blanket. She rushed towards the grass and got rid of the remaining fire and then turned back to Lee. His face was turning purple as he gasped violently for air. Moving quickly Sakura began again trying to aid her friend.

"1…2…3…!" she started, moving towards his lips.

"_No Sakura don't do it!" _she heard a soft whispered and stopped.

She turned back to Lee again, "Where was I again? Oh right, Come on Lee spit out that shrimp! 1…2…3…!"

He began coughing opening his eyes widely.

'_He's coming around! Yay!'_

She tried to move him in a sitting position and fortunately he began moving as he heaved heavily.

She pressed on his chest heavily trying to get him to cough up the shrimp. She couldn't go behind him because he kept sliding back down. Now he was back on the ground again still coughing.

"Come on Lee, don't die on me!" she continued another round of pressing on his chest, after she had finished counting down she moved to his lips again.

But this time she heard a loud sneeze. Stopping she gazed around at the scenery.

'_Whose there?'_ she gazed out again, _'What's wrong with me? Get a grip Sakura don't let Lee die here!' _

She screamed as she saw his eyes begin to close again.

"Lee, please don't die!" with a quick motion she hit him hard high on his chest and immediately he coughed out the shrimp which landed splat on her face.

He sat up breathing heavily.

"Thank you…Sakura, my life is solely in debt to you." the black bowl haired shaped boy stated wholeheartedly.

"Heehee! It was no problem." she smirked as Lee looked at her with guilt firmly planted on his face.

The slimly shrimp slid slowly off of her face as she tried her best not to show how grossed out she was.

He got up to his feet helping her up as well.

"Just wait here Sakura, I will get you a towel and something else." he muttered as he dashed off in the other direction.

Sakura stared down the area he left.

'_This is one weird day.'_ she though as her hair blew lightly in the wind.

"Naruto, you fool!" Sasuke yelled, slamming a fist in his face, "You almost killed Lee!"

"What? Well how was I supposed to know it would end up like this?" he asked, squinting his eyes in anger, "Huh? Tell me!"

Sasuke issued for him to be quiet. He could see Sakura standing still gazing around the area as if looking for someone. He didn't expect the prank to go that far almost killing Lee. But luckily for them Sakura acted quickly and saved the day. A slight smirk crossed his lips.

'_Lee we're not done with you yet.'_ he thought, _'Phase two of the plan will come into action.' _

"Naruto…" he whispered as he gazed at him, "Go to the next point and I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Alright." the blond stated calmly as he rushed away through the bushes behind him.

'_Sakura just know that I'm only doing this for your own good.' _he frowned, clutching his fists, _'There's no way I can allow this date to go on any further.' _

Sakura sat silently on the slightly burnt blanket. She didn't understand who could have done this and what had really took place. She remembered the voice she heard and wondered who it could be.

'_I sure hope it wasn't Naruto because if he was spying on me, he's a dead man!' _she thought as her face grew grim remembering the scary image of Lee lying on his back as if dead.

"I'm gonna find out what really happened today." she stated with her head bowed low.

"Oh really? What happened?" came a voice startling her, a voice she knew too well.

"Huh?" she turned her attention towards the voice and was shocked to see none other than the great Uchiha himself, staring her with a slight smirk.

"You okay?" he asked as she stared at him with her mouth wide open.

_

* * *

_

So what do you think? I'm sorry this was so long. It was suppose to be a one-shot but because of my writing style and how I like to put in a lot of detail, I realized that I couldn't pull that off. So instead this will be a four chapter story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just tell me what you think! It may not be funny now but I'll try to make it better, I promise.

_Lata!_

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 26, 2010**_


	2. Phase two Fountain of Love

_PhantasyDreamer: Well I'm back as I promised with a new update for this story. I want to thank you all for the reviews. To tell the truth I wasn't expecting so much, 19 reviews. I was surprised. Thank you, Thank you. Thanks again, you guys give me the confidence to know that I can write a humor fic without boring people. LOL! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. I don't own Naruto at all, otherwise Sakura and Sasuke would've been a couple already. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Date with Rock Lee

_Chapter 2: Phase two Fountain of Love_

_Last time: "I'm gonna find out what really happened today." she stated with her head bowed low. "Oh really? What happened?" came a voice startling her, a voice she knew too well. "Huh?" she turned her attention towards the voice and was shocked to see none other than the great Uchiha himself, staring her with a slight smirk. _

"_You okay?" he asked as she stared at him with her mouth wide open. _

_The story continues..._

_

* * *

_

Love is something hard to deal with in a young person's life but it's much harder when you notice that you can't force someone to love you. That's something that Sakura Haruno noticed bitterly but at times chose to ignore.

Sakura closed her mouth after she realized what she was doing.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she began as she saw him give her a quick smirk.

'_Now this is weird. Didn't I ask him this same question this morning?'_ she gazed at her teammate to see him fixing his wrist band.

"Here." he replied sternly, giving her a small white cloth.

She took it with a slight smile.

"You didn't tell me why you're here Sasuke." she started, catching him off guard as she wiped the remaining spit off of her face.

She sat patiently with her legs turned to her right side. Looking at her teammate she couldn't help but giggle at the annoyed expression he had on his face. He crossed his arms as he began to answer her question.

"I was training and I decided to take a break." he began as he sat down on the grass, his feet stretched out a few feet from her, "I heard a scream figuring it was someone important, someone worth saving so I dashed over here to find _you._"

He turned his face slightly towards her, giving her a harsh glare.

"Oh." she sighed, feeling rather stupid.

'_Did he see what happened to Lee then? It was so embarrassing I hope he didn't see it.'_ her green eyes stared him as he instantly closed his in an attempt to get away from her intense glare.

'_At least she believes me. At the rate I'm going I could end up being a pathological liar.' _he frown at his thoughts.

Her fingers played silently with the white cloth that he had given her. Slowly placing her purse on the mat she began wiping off a slight piece of ketchup (hot sauce) that had fallen on her pink skirt unaware to her with the cloth he had given her. Sasuke let out a small laugh drawing Sakura's attention to him.

"So…how is your date going with Lee?" he asked suddenly, checking her every movement.

The pink haired girl stood still gazing at him blankly. She was shocked that Sasuke was sitting down with her much less talking to her since he was the one to actually start the conversation. She couldn't believe that he even had the nerve to sit down with her and ask her about her date. Besides, when did he care?

"It's going great, I'm enjoying myself. It's just…it's just…Sasuke something bad almost happened." she closed her eyes trying her best to hold back her tears while shaking her head.

"What is it? What happened?" he asked in an angry tone, as if he didn't know, "You're not hurt, are you?"

His black eyes gazed at her warmly and Sakura couldn't help but stare at him as if she senile. Looking down she saw that his right hand was on top of her left hand that was shaking violently. She didn't even realize it but gazed at him, stunned.

'_Am I crazy? Why is Sasuke being so nice to me?'_

She immediately composed herself calming down as he moved his hand away from hers. Taking a deep breath she decided not to tell him what had happened.

She chuckled sheepishly, "I'm okay. Nothing bad happened really. My mistake, ha, ha. See heehee!"

She tapped her hand a little rubbing it from the warm she felt a few seconds ago.

'_I swear she's gonna turn out like Naruto one of these days.'_

"What I want to know is if you're alright. I mean it's not every day you voluntarily come and sit down and talk to me." she stated harshly as she gave him a questionable look, "Are you sick Sasuke?"

She leaned over to touch the top of his forehead pushing up his headband slightly and instantly his face began to warm up. Her hand was warm and soft and just by her touch he felt light headed. He decided to take action before he lost his cool.

"Cut it out Sakura." he muttered as he knocked her hand away.

She gasped, seeing him make his way to his feet again.

"I'm leaving now to finish my training. Besides I don't want to ruin your day with Lee." he stated a bit too sarcastic for her liking.

The dark teal haired boy turned to leave with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He soon began running and then dashed off in a split second leaving his pink haired teammate staring in confusion.

'_Man I'm such a fool, almost blew my cover.' _

"Thank you Gai-sensei for bringing me here," the bowl haired shaped boy bowed his head as he sat in a small chair, "…after I fainted."

'_Luckily, I was passing by though I can't let him know I was checking up on him.'_ Gai thought bitterly as tears well up in his eyes, _'I promise to never spy on you again Lee.' _

"Now Lee, you know you are allergic to hot sauce, now why did you take it?" the tall guy known as his sensei asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Gai-sensei, I thought it was ketchup. Please forgive me for my unfortunate mistake. I promise to be the best student ever I will never do it again. Forgive me Gai-sensei!"

He pleaded with his hands clasped.

"Oh Lee you are my best student, I forgive you." the tall man yelled, throwing his fist into the air.

The two began to gaze at each other, each growing teary by the minute. Before long they burst into tears, bawling loudly.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

They hugged for a minute and then released each other immediately chuckling at their silliness. Lee sighed as he touched his face that was slightly swell. His neck had a slight bumped on it and he hoped with all his might that Sakura would not see it.

"That's what I want to hear." his teacher replied, tapping him on the shoulder while wiping away any remaining tears he had on his face.

Both males remain in silence as a slim nurse made her way into the small room, her long mid-back blond hair bouncing with her every move. She wore a white nurse gown. She held a large needle in her hand while holding a large grin on her face. The medicine was already in it as she came closer towards Lee.

"Now hold still." she chuckled as she rolled up Lee's dark green sleeve.

Lee sat still shaking lightly while waiting for the needle to bore through his skin.

"Please make it quick, I can't make my cherry blossom wait any longer!" he yelled desperately.

Closing his eyes tightly he waited for impact.

"!"

A loud ear splitting scream could be heard throughout the hospital waking up even the near death patients. Who would've thought that Lee would be so deadly afraid of needles? The nurse slowly placed alcohol over the area, pressing the cotton firmly on his skin. Lee then hopped out of the chair still enthusiastic about finishing his date with Sakura. He was shaking a little but tried his best to brush it off. The bowl hair shaped guy was pretty angry that he had to go to the hospital because of his allergy but he decided that he didn't have time to think on it but get back to Sakura.

"Bye Gai-sensei!" the young boy smirked as he rushed towards the door while his teacher waved goodbye. He stopped for a minute and turned back to the nurse, "When will the swelling go down?"

"In a few minutes, don't worry." she smiled sweetly as the boy immediately disappeared out of the room.

The nurse turned around to see Lee's teacher staring at her mysteriously. He was smirking at her and even growling in a flirtatious manner and that only made the nurse shutter in disgust. He then struck a pose in his famous green spandex suit, giving the thumbs up with a wide smile. The young lady flinched when she saw his teeth ping.

"Are we done here or do I need to stick you with a needle too?" she asked rather harshly.

"There's no need for that my sweet vixenbecause you've already struck my heart with something I like to call _love._" he muttered making her arched her eyebrow.

"What?"

"This must be my lucky day because heaven is definitely missing an angel and I just won the jackpot." he gave her a weak smile as he reached for her hand to kiss it. He kissed it and she gave him a look of pure hate, "That jackpot is you _baby._"

When she pulled away he headed towards her face. Before he got close enough to kiss her she took up a bed pan from the counter and slapped across his face.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

The nurse rushed out of the room leaving Gai lying on the floor as if lifeless.

"Is everything in position?" Sasuke asked seriously as he peeped through a line of bushes near a tree where a large fountain stood in front of them.

"Yeah! This should be great I can't wait to do this!" Naruto exclaimed happily while standing next to Sasuke who frowned at him.

"What are you staring at loser?" Sasuke asked miserably wondering why his teammate was staring him with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm just nervous here." he started scratching his spiky blond hair, "Are you sure we're not going to kill Lee like we almost did? I mean if Sakura finds out she's gonna kill me not _you!_"

Sasuke chuckled taking his hand out of his pocket as he held a piece of paper, "Correction _we _didn't almost kill Lee. _You_ did."

Naruto growled remembering how much he hated it when Sasuke acted superior to him. The blond growled clenching his fist while glaring at his rival.

'_He thinks he's so cool!'_

"Arrgh! Sasuke you think you're so cool, I'm gonna knoc-" he began ranting when he felt a piece of paper being stuck in his mouth.

'_Huh?'_

"Memorize these lines. When Sakura and Lee gets here then we can begin phase two." he turned back around looking out for the couple.

"Whatever!" Naruto yelled, sitting down on the grass.

"Sakura!" came a loud shout as the pink haired girl turned to see her friend running towards her.

"Lee!" she yelled, rushing towards him, purse in hand.

She stopped only a few feet away from him and noticed the slightly big bump on his neck. She decided to ignore it in order to not make him feel embarrassed. He gave her a small handkerchief and she took it willingly, placing it in her purse, after wiping her face again.

"Let's go!" he screamed as he grabbed her left hand and ran away to his next destination.

Sakura ran as well trying her best to keep up with the tall guy. They journey close to a wide area where many couples were sitting around enjoying the presence of each other. Some were even kissing and Lee couldn't help but blush at the thought of Sakura kissing him. Meanwhile Sakura was staring relentlessly at Lee's bump, it was slowly going down but it was creepy nonetheless.

'_Wow I wonder if Lee was allergic to the ketchup!'_ she thought, feeling him loose her hand, _'Probably that's why he has that bump.' _

"Sakura…" he began, taking both of her hand, she stared him questionably while brushing down her skirt.

He took out two coins from his black pants pocket and placed one in her hand. Releasing her hand they both walked towards a large fountain in front of them. It was very big and wide enough for someone to sit on it. The top of the fountain was over flowing greatly with water while small lilies lay in the water below. A statue of a cupid stood in the middle of the fountain. The two stood silently on the concrete floor dwelling in the peace and tranquility that surround them.

"Now Sakura…hold that coin and think of your greatest desire."

She smirked with a slight nod.

'_My greatest desire? Well that's easy. To be Sasuke's wife of course.'_ she giggled at the thought causing Lee to look at her.

Lee crossed his fingers in front of his face as he began to chant with his eyes closed, "Oh great spirit of the fountain, protector of love and serenity! Please hear our thoughts and grant us our sole desire!"

He yelled raising his hand in the air, Sakura followed nervously.

'_This is weird.' _she immediately closed her green eyes.

"Now Sakura, throw the coin in and think real hard on your wish."

"Okay." she muttered as she and Lee simultaneously threw their coin into the water.

'_I wish that Sasuke would one day accept me as his friend and maybe even something more.'_ she smirked.

'_I wish that Sakura would fall madly in love with me and kiss me tenderly. Heehee!'_ he chuckled at the thought.

"Okay that is it." he turned to her, "Let us sit, I have something for you."

He stated while she followed him nervously towards a small bench much like the one she sat on when Naruto had transformed into Sasuke unaware to her.

"Sakura, I know you only consider me as a friend, but I care for you deeply," he began standing while she sat gazing at him, "…that's why I want to give you this."

He outstretched his hand and she looked at it blankly.

"What?" she took his hand and inspected it, "I don't see anything but your hand Lee."

"WHAT?" he yelled, holding his head immediately, "Oh no, how could I have lost it? Sakura do not go I will be right back."

He dashed off running in the other direction behind her where a large layer of bushes lay.

"Wow! What a date." she sighed as she placed her right hand on her forehead to block the harsh glare from the sun, "This is great."

The pink haired kunoichi bowed her head in defeat, "Just great."

Lee ran as fast as he could as he dashed towards the Cherry Blossom tree he had left only a few minutes ago. There sitting on the grass was the gift he had for Sakura. He picked it up, the box that is and then began sprinting back towards her. He wasn't too far when he looked down at his hands to see that the gift was gone. And what was worst was he was almost close to reaching to Sakura. Turning around he saw the gift on the concrete ground. Running for it, it moved scaring him.

'_What unfortunate events caused this to happen?'_ he thought bitterly as he attempted to get the gift once again, but missed as it moved again,_ 'This is not good. Sakura is waiting. She will die of boredom if she waits any longer.'_

He jumped after the gift but unfortunately landed hard on the pavement, slamming his face hard on the ground. Turning to his left he saw the gift sliding away into a clearing where a few trees stood, it was also surrounded by bushes that grew high in the air, the types of bushes that are seen in garden mazes.

He continued walking close to the tree where the gift stood next to.

"Now come here my friend, you belong to Sakura!" he yelled as he moved cautiously towards it, "I cannot wait to see her expression when she gets it."

He chuckled to himself as he walked slowly towards the gift that was now perched up against a tree. As soon as he was close enough to touch it a long rope snaked around his ankle and jerked him into the air. Before he knew what happened he was hanging upside down from the tree.

'_I sense two chakra signatures here. Wait! There are four of them. Is this some sort of genjutsu?'_ he thought, still hanging from the tree at a dangerous height, _'Oh boy, I'm surrounded!' _

His dark green shirt fell towards his chin showing his firmly toned abs. The black haired boy gazed at his surroundings. He knew he could get out if he had his shiruken holster but unfortunately he didn't have that either his ninja headband. He gasped at the surroundings, it wasn't too small but big enough to fight his way out of there. The place slowly began to darken as his eyes darting around in shock. A large puff of smoke appeared causing him to cough a lot, he closed his eyes tightly trying his best to hide the threatening feeling he was getting. Besides what was really going on? And what was going to happen to him?

Lee eyes shot open as he heard a twig snap.

'_Oh no, please don't tell me it's the boogie man!'_ he thought as he covered his face with his hands, _'I am deadly afraid of him.' _

An eerie wind whipped around the area causing the smoke to spin sinisterly in the air and dirt to fly violently in his face. Howling of wolves and dogs could also be heard in the distance and Lee trembled in fright.

"W-Whose there?" the bowl haired shaped boy squeaked.

A dark figure emerged from the misty shadow wearing a black hooded cloak that touched the ground. The figure appeared to be floating. Lee's eyes widen in horror.

"It's the creep keeper!" he yelled, trying desperately to get free.

"STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA!" the voice started in a howling manner.

"Who are you?" he asked gazing at the scene to see more figures appear before his eyes.

He counted and then realized that it was almost ten of them. He couldn't get it out of his head. Who were these guys? He shrieked as he saw two lone skeletons began to crawl their way up the tree, eyes beaming red. They moved towards him dangerously as their mouths moved back and forth cackling loudly. He frowned for a minute and turned back to the cloaked figure.

"WE ARE THE ANCESTORS OF THE HARUNO CLAN!" they began humming songs and incantation, "WE HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO WARN YOU!"

"What?"

"STAY AWAY FROM SAKURA IF YOU WISH TO LIVE, OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE A CURSE UPON YOUR LIFE!"

The figures pointed to him making him shiver in fright. He brushed off the feeling and glared at them.

"Never! I care deeply for Sakura, and I will never stay away from her!" he screamed, wiggling violently while still upside down, "I do not care about any curse! You can throw what ever you want. I will never strand _my_ Sakura away!"

"FINE! YOU HAVE BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!" the leader lifted his hands in the air as the wind whipped around violently, making a screeching noise, "NOW WE, THE ANCESTORS OF THE HARUNO CLAN PROCLAIM A CURSE UPON YOU, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR DOG CHOCHO!"

Lee twitched his eyebrow scared to death.

"CHOCHO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT CHOCHO!"

Violent tears were streaming down his eyes as he wiggled to get free. He whimpered a little thinking hard about his cute white and black little poodle at home.

"DO YOU PLAN TO LEAVE SAKURA ALONE FOR GOOD?" they began still chanting in the background, "FOR IF YOU DO NOT HEED OUR WORDS, YOU SHALL SURELY DIE!"

"D-Die? But I am too young and handsome to DIE!" he yelled trying to grip the rope while sweat rolled down his cheek, "I am only thirteen, I cannot be cut down in my prime!"

Closing his eyes in defeat, he then gazed at the ghostly figures before him, trembling at the sight of a skeleton's hand rubbing his face and stroking his black hair evilly. He let out a heart wrenching scream as the skeletons fell to the floor. He exhaled deeply trying not to kill himself as he tried to find the right words.

"I, Rock Lee of the Leaf Village promise to stay away from Sakura Haruno…forever."

"YOU HAVE PLEASED US WELL!" they nodded with their hands clasped.

Without warning the rope was cut and Lee fell harshly to the ground hitting his head. He got up and ran away bawling loudly leaving the so called ancestors behind.

"_My Sakura forgive me!" _was all that could be heard as he ran towards her.

Two figures came out of their hiding places gleefully feeling triumphant with their selves for a prank well done. They had to admit that it went pretty well.

"Ha, Ha, Sasuke I could've sworn that Lee would have peed himself to death!" Naruto yelled clutching his stomach in pain.

Sasuke let out a light chuckle while smiling a little.

"Naruto, I have to admit it was funny. At least now he'll leave Sakura alone." he turned to pack up the equipment they had used for their prank.

"Right! Let's hurry up and see if it worked."

"Yeah, let's just finish here first."

Lee stopped a moment to catch his breath. He had finally reached Sakura to see her dozing off on the bench. Her head was leaning on the side of the bench rail while she sat sideways on the bench. He couldn't believe she had fallen asleep. Had he been gone that long?

"Sakura…" he whispered, shaking a little as he remembered what just happened.

She stirred and looked at him skeptically. He looked like he had seen a ghost and was about to faint.

"Lee, you're back!" she immediately sat up.

"Yes I am. Take this." he sighed as he gave her the medium sized box that was chipped on the side a little. He turned his back to her as she stood up, "I cannot continue our date Sakura. There is no use in me trying to force you to love me."

A single tear fell down his cheek and he wiped it away immediately.

"But I…" she started but he interrupted her.

"No need for words Sakura. I will always love you but I cannot bear a curse upon my family and I will do what ever it takes to protect them…" he paused while taking a deep breath, "…even if it means forgetting about you."

The pink haired kunoichi gasped.

'_What's up with Lee? I don't get it. Did I do something wrong?'_ she thought clutching the box tightly in her grasp.

"Lee I don't get it. What did I do?"

"Goodbye Sakura." he ran away before she got a chance to stop him.

Sakura walked down the path, opposite from where Lee had left. She didn't quite understand what had happened. Bowing her head she held the box firmly in her grasp, her pink drop curls bouncing elegantly as she moved. She sighed as she clutched the box to her chest, creasing her black shirt. Stopping for a minute she decided to open the package and see what it was. She pulled off the pink wrapping and then opened the box. Inside was a small music box, the outside of it was pink. As she opened the box she gasped at the beautiful melody that came from it. In the middle of the box just above the small mirror stood silver like ballerina that spins submissively around in a circle following the music. She closed the box and placed it back into the medium box she was given. Sakura sighed loudly as she continued to walk down the path feeling pretty bad that her date was over.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying the date. It wasn't how she had figured it would be but it was still great regardless.

'_I don't get what I did wrong. Was it because I was sleeping?' _she thought as she heard soft mumbling up above.

She walked up towards the towering bushes to peer through it. She was shock to see Naruto and another person talking. The other person was wearing a black cloak that touched the floor so she couldn't see his face or his eyes. She could only guess that it was someone around their age range or someone she knew quite well.

"Ha, Ha, do it again!" Naruto yelled, chuckling loudly.

"I AM THE GREAT ALKABO OF THE HARUNO CLAN!" the person said in a deep voice.

"That was priceless, we should've used that line instead!" the blond boy yelled, cackling, "At least now Sakura won't be with Lee anymore. I don't know why she agreed to it in the first place. So, could you tell me where you got the idea from?"

There was silence and Sakura couldn't decipher what the other person had said. Before she knew it Naruto spoke again.

"What do you mean you're not going to tell me?"

The pink haired girl frowned, coming from behind the bushes. She growled clenched her fists tightly. So Naruto and his friend were behind Lee's weird behavior. She then remembered what Lee had said about a curse. She now understood why he acted that way towards her.

'_How dare he and whoever he's with try and do this to me?'_ she thought angrily, feeling her face heat up, _'I'll make them pay for this! There is no way I'm gonna allow them to ruin my date with Lee. This is my first date for goodness sake. WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE ANYWAY?' _

She pounded her fists together, _'They're gonna pay for that. I'm gonna make them regret trying to ruin my date, especially Naruto. He picked the wrong day to mess with me!' _

She turned and then started running in the next direction.

"Lee, wait for me!" she screamed to no one in particular.

After a few minutes of running she saw Lee walking slowly passing the large cherry blossom tree. Apparently he had been walking very slow but was surprised to see his pink haired friend shouting his name. She rushed up to him and embraced him in a hug. He stood still shock looking down at her pink hair.

"Lee, I don't care we can continue our date." she mumbled into his dark green shirt.

"What?" he gasped, "But I do not want my family to die because of your family's curse."

She chuckled vibrantly releasing him from the hug, "Don't worry about that, I'll handle it. Now where were we going next?"

"The festival." he stated coyly.

"Okay, I have an idea, let's go by the park for a while, I want to go on the swings." she grinned as she dragged him away.

Naruto and Sasuke had been dashing continuously from trees trying their best to find Sakura. When they finally spotted her pink hair in the distance she was in the Leaf Village Park. They landed upwards in a tree, looking down they were shock to see Sakura and Lee playing on the swings. Naruto held his mouth wide open while Sasuke frown in disgust.

"I don't get it. What are they doing together?"

"Hmm, something's not right." the dark teal haired boy muttered.

The two young ninjas jumped towards another tree which was much closer towards the couple, they kept quiet trying to hear what was going on. Sakura and Lee were on separate swings while holding hands. Sakura was blushing constantly and Naruto wondered why. He was burning with jealousy. And Sasuke was mad too but tried his best not to show it.

"Wow Sakura, I have not been on swings for so long." Lee grinned swinging back and forth while clutching her hand tightly, "I'm so glad I didn't bother to take heed to the curse."

Sakura chuckled hard almost falling off of the swing, "No need to worry about a curse. There is no such thing anyway. Plus I want to enjoy this date as much as possible and right now I'm enjoying myself."

Sasuke sweat dropped while Naruto staggered back almost falling out of the tree. She's enjoying herself? What were they possibly doing wrong? To their knowledge she only considered him as a friend. And now she wanted to enjoy the date? Sasuke knew this was going to happen. She was going to enjoy the date so much that she would fall in love with Lee and the thought of that happening scared him. For he knew he would no more hear her call his name loudly when he would always tell himself that she was annoying him when actually it was the opposite. He loved it when she called his name but now he knew that was never going to happen again.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled as Sasuke gave him a glare, "Is that Sakura or is she replaced with a clone or something?"

The dark teal haired boy raised his index finger towards his mouth trying to silence Naruto. Luckily he understood and kept quiet for a few minutes.

'_It looks like Sakura might have figured out something.'_ he thought, glaring deeply at the couple swinging back and forth, _'If she has we might be in for some deep trouble. What am I saying we for? It's Naruto that's gonna get a beating anyway.'_

He smirked as Naruto started pacing back and forth on the branch.

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?' _the blond thought desperately, shaking his head violently,_ 'She's gonna hate me more if she finds out. What am I saying? She's gonna burn me ALIVE!' _

"What are we gonna do? Should we even do something?" he looked at Sasuke whom had his eyes close as if thinking hard on the situation.

Opening his black eyes he exhaled harshly.

"I'll figure something out. Besides, we're her teammates…" he began folding his arms, "and we should do everything in our power to break up any wrong relationship she gets in and then…"

He pause making Naruto raise a blond eyebrow at him.

'_Crap! I almost said 'and then she gets together with me.' Am I sick or something? To think something so…so crazy.' _he scratched his hair trying to find the right words to cover up his misuse of words, _'Okay breathe. I'm an Uchiha, I can do this. Think, think. I got it!' _

"…and then make her unhappy." he finished off as Naruto gapped at him.

The blond chuckled placing his hands behind his head before speaking, "You know for someone who claims to be a genius you sure have lame excuses for your actions."

The dark teal haired boy scoffed.

"Whatever!" he snapped trying to hide the crazy emotions he was getting, "The thing is it looks like Sakura has a slight clue of what is going on. We're gonna have to be more careful from now on."

"You're right!" Naruto agreed, crouching down on his knees, "Can't have her ruining or plans now."

Sasuke smirked as he breathes in deeply.

Sakura got off of her swing and began pushing Lee. For some reason she always liked going on the swings when she was younger, it gave her a sense of flying.

"Sakura, you shouldn't!" Lee yelled.

"Come on, you made me lunch, gave me roses and a gift," she sighed as she stood next to his right side while the swing swayed lightly, "the least I could do is push you on the swing."

He paused for a moment wondering if it was such a good idea.

"Okay."

She began pushing against his back with all her might. Before long he began swaying high into the air.

"Yay Lee, that's great!" she giggled, still pushing him high into the air.

After a few minutes she had stopped and went to sit on the other swing. Her lips felt dry and she began searching through her purse for her lip gloss. Unfortunately it was not there. She stood up and saw it a few feet from where Lee was swing. He wasn't going too high now anyway, so she figured she could just dash for it and make it back before getting hit.

'_Okay at the rate he's swinging I can make it back just in time before he comes back.'_ she thought as she stood up immediately, _'Here goes nothing.'_

In a few seconds she dashed for the lip gloss. She had gotten it and stood up in time before he had swing back. She was about to move when she noticed something familiar. It was one of her old friends staring her. It was Ino. She was passing by while giggling at her. Sakura got mad immediately and barely remembered that Lee would be swinging back at any minute. And before she knew it Lee knocked into her by accident sending her flying into the sand. Lee got off of the swing to see his friend lying in the sand as if she was dead.

"SAKURA!" he shrieked as he rushed to aid her.

"_I'm gonna kill him!" _a soft yell could be heard in the distance.

_

* * *

_

Well tell me what you think? I worked real hard on this chapter. A note to everyone I don't believe in the God of the fountain things, chanting and those other stuff. I just placed them into the story in an attempt to make it funny. I hope I was successful with that. And I'm in no way bashing Lee, because I like him. The poor guy. He's cool although he's weird at times too. Sometimes I think Sakura should just go with him. Anyway, please review and let me know if you like it. Catch ya later!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 26, 2010**_


	3. Phase three The Festival

_PhantasyDreamer: Hey I'm back with the third chapter of this story. Once again thanks so much for the reviews, loved reading them. Kinda brighten my day. I won't keep you guys back from reading this long chapter, so enjoy. I don't own Naruto, just my plot. I don't own the proverb listed below either. I'm sorry if I wrote it wrong. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Date with Rock Lee

_Chapter 3: Phase three The Festival _

_Last time: She was about to move when she noticed something familiar. It was one of her old friends staring her. It was Ino. She was passing by while giggling at her. Sakura got mad immediately and barely remembered that Lee would be swinging back at any minute. And before she knew it Lee knocked into her by accident sending her flying into the sand. Lee got off of the swing to see his friend lying in the sand as if she was dead. _

"_SAKURA!" he shrieked as he rushed to aid her. _

"_I'm gonna kill him!" a soft yell could be heard in the distance. _

_The story continues..._

_

* * *

_

There is an old saying or proverb that states that sometimes a dog doesn't really wants his own bone until another dog decides to claim it. This is the same for Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't know how much he cared for Sakura until someone came along to take her away.

Lee knelt down to see his pink haired friend lying on the sand as if unconscious. She was face down in the sand, with her face turned slightly to the left. Her curly locks were spread vibrantly across the sand. He sighed a little at the look on her face. She looked so peaceful. He then instantly grabbed her in his arms, turning her around while shaking her lightly. Who would have guessed that slight blow could knock her so far away? He slowly tapped her face trying his best to wake her up. Soon she began to move a little in his arms.

"L-Lee." she stuttered as she opened her green eyes.

She slowly sat up dusting sand out of her pink hair. She brushed down her skirt realizing the position her legs were in.

She gasped. A slight blush tainted her face as she pushed down her pink skirt immediately. She hoped with all her might that Lee didn't see that.

'_Humph, that's what I get for wearing such a short skirt.'_ she thought bitterly.

"Forgive me Sakura, I did not see you there." Lee replied sternly as he helped her onto her feet.

"It's okay, it's mostly my fault." she turned to gaze at the sky.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked as she turned to him with a smile.

"How about you push me on the swing this time?" she looked up at him with a genuine smile, "And then we can go to the festival."

He chuckled a bit while scratching his hair and then agreed, "Alright."

"Sasuke, did you see that?" the blond began giggling, still crouching down on the tree branch, "Sakura's skirt, it just…"

"I know." he stated sternly as he turned his head the other way.

The spiky blond turned to his teammate to see him blushing. He was so shock that he couldn't find the words to speak anymore. Instead he just kept his mouth shut.

'_Does Sasuke like Sakura?'_ he thought sadly while looking at the couple below.

Silence grew immediately between the two boys as they stared at Sakura swinging high in the air on the swinger. Lee was pushing her real high and she seemed excited and contented with it.

"Have you figured out what we're going to do next?" Naruto asked suddenly.

A slight smile creased the dark teal haired boy's lips. He had been thinking hard on what the next plan should be and for some reason he had a hard time trying to figure out what to do. But immediately a plan began to form in his head.

"I have an idea." he started as the blond got up and came closer towards him, "Now we're going to…"

Sakura was getting a little tired of the swing, her legs ached and she felt it was about time they headed towards the festival. Besides, she didn't want to get there when it was too crowded. She wanted to be there on time, when it just opened. Sighing in an attempt to calm her nerves she decided to tell Lee to stop.

"Lee you can stop now." she replied calmly gripping the rope of the swing.

"What did you say Sakura? Higher?"

He began pushing her even higher as she clung to the rope desperately.

"LEE!" she yelled but apparently he didn't understand what she was saying.

"You want to go even higher? Okay, just hold on tight!"

He motioned as he pushed her even higher. Sakura was getting frustrated by the minute. Why couldn't Lee understand a word that was coming out of her mouth? She wanted to get off but he didn't seem to care or understand. She came up with one idea and that was to jump off of the swing. It was better than swinging to near death. Plus she was sure she could do it. Many kids had jumped off of swings when she was younger and she knew just by looking at them she could pull it off…hopefully.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

In a quick instant she pushed herself forward and leaped off of the swing while heading further away from the sand and close to some bushes and dirt up ahead. Lee saw this and got ready to take immediate action.

"Sakura, I'm coming!" the bowl haired shaped boy yelled.

He got ready to dash after her but soon realized that his legs were trapped with chakra strings. He struggled to move but he wasn't making process.

'_Chakra strings!'_ he thought while looking at his legs,_ 'Whose responsible for this?'_

Lee clenched his fist as he followed the chakra strings that led up towards a tree, up in the tree stood two figures that appeared to be arguing. He could tell one was a blond and the other had dark teal hair. And for a moment their chakra signatures felt quite familiar as if he'd known them. Other than that he couldn't figure out who they were. He grabbed his legs trying his best to pry the grip of the strings off of him. Immediately looking up he saw Sakura heading straight towards the ground.

"SAKURA!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared in awe as their teammate was heading head first towards the ground. Sasuke had already made his way towards his feet after creating his chakra strings that were still gripping violently around Lee's legs. Both boys' eyes were on Sakura.

'_What? She's flying in the air.' _the dark teal haired boy thought indignantly,_ 'Now's my chance to show Lee up and prove to them that she doesn't belong with that loser!'_

Sasuke knelt getting ready to dash after Sakura to save her. Naruto realized it and stopped him in his tracks. They both stood still glaring at each other. Sasuke on his knees while Naruto was on his feet glaring down at him.

"What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" the blond asked a bit agitated.

"Hm."

The blond grunted in frustration at his teammate's reaction.

"SASUKE, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled, pushing Sasuke aside, "I'M GONNA SAVE SAKURA!"

"Over my dead body." the Uchiha muttered, blocking his pathway on the branch.

"Move Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, shaking his fist, "I don't know what you're planning to do but I'm gonna save Sakura!"

"Of course not, I'll do it!" Sasuke yelled, pushing past him while turning his back to his teammate, "Besides, I'll just use your body to save her."

Sasuke smirked evilly glaring over his shoulder at Naruto.

"OH HOOOOO! NO YOU DON'T! Don't you dare use my body to get to Sakura!"

Naruto rushed after Sasuke and gave him a punch in the back. Sasuke turned around immediately punching him back and they both ended up fighting below in the grass.

"Let go of me Naruto!"

"Shut up Sasuke! Now let me save Sakura!"

"Never!" Sasuke screamed punching him.

They struggled on the floor as fists and punches were thrown at each other.

"Jerk!"

"Wimp!"

"Dork!"

"Idiot!"

"Geek!"

"Fool!"

"Punk!"

"Loser!"

"Moron!"

_BANG_

A loud noise could be heard as both boys' head jerked up. They peered through the bushes to see Sakura lying on the grass with Lee beneath her.

"What? Is she kissing him?" Sasuke asked suddenly surprising Naruto.

'_Sakura is kissing Bushy Brow?' _

"NO WAY? SAKURA LOST HER FIRST KISS TO BUSHY BROW!" the blond yelled holding his head, "I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HER FIRST KISS! NOOOOOOOOO!"

_SMACK _

Before Naruto knew what was going on a punch made its way into his mouth, he fell hard to the grass.

"Be quiet you idiot! They might hear us. Besides they're getting up…" he paused as he looked at the two with a frown on his face, "I may have misunderstood. She's mumbling something about landing on his chest."

Naruto eyed Sasuke cautiously.

"Really? Yes, I still have hope!"

Sasuke growled at Naruto and then turned back to the couple.

Sakura groaned as she felt her body heading straight towards the dirt ground. Immediately doing hand seals she tried her best to use her chakra to force her body to flip over. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. The force of the push was too strong and she had calculated the angle of the jump wrong. She closed her eyes with a slight whimper, waiting for impact. As soon as she hit the ground, she landed on something soft. Opening her green eyes in fear she realized that she landed on top of Lee, whom appeared to have rushed in front of her in an attempt to save her. She gasped noticing that her head was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry that I landed on your chest, Lee." she muttered a bit embarrassed.

"No worries, my dear Sakura. I did not want you to get hurt."

He smirked slyly taking his arms from around her waist. She got up, helping him to his feet as well. He looked at her with a wide grin on his face while brushing dirt out of his bowl shaped hair. His clothes were a bit smudge with dirt and he immediately dusted himself off.

'_I can't believe he did that.'_ the pink haired girl thought looking at her friend who was a few inches taller than her.

"Sakura…" Lee paused seriously, eyeing their surroundings, "Did you not sense those chakra signatures here? I think there's someone spying on us. Sakura, don't you-"

"No, no. What are you talking about?" she giggled mercilessly while eyeing the bushes as if to tell those spying on her to _beware of her wrath,_ "You must be hallucinating! It's all in your mind Lee!"

He bowed his head a little.

"You're probably right." _'But I know what I saw.' _

She coughed a bit trying to relieve the silence that immediately grew since Lee looked as if he was in deep thought. She went to retrieve the gift he had given her along with her purse from near the swing.

"I think we should get going to the festival now. It's almost four." she started looking at him, "We should get there early."

The pink haired kunoichi gazed at her fellow friend with a slight smile.

"Oh Sakura you are right! Let's get going!"

He yelled excitedly while throwing his fist in the air and then doing his usual Gai pose, his thumb in the air and hand on his hip while his teeth gave its incredible ping. Sakura chuckled nervously as they both walked away from the park not realizing that two pairs of eyes were staring them curiously.

It didn't take them long to reach the small gates of the festival, most likely they got there in about twenty five minutes since the festival was to the further east of the village. Along the way they had stopped by a small restaurant to freshen up and clean off any dirt or stain on their clothes. They both paid the man at the gate and grabbed their ticket. Lee had insisted on paying for Sakura but she politely refused, after all he had done so much already for her. Sakura got a medium sized bag from one of the booths to place her gift from Lee in it. Gradually, they walked further into the large plain field to see various booths along the line. Although it was quite early many activities were already taken place and Sakura was getting even more excited just by watching.

Lee and Sakura walked side by side drawing in all the various sights. Some of the civilians had already arrived even though it was still early. Most dressed in kimonos and other traditional attire. Sakura looked down at herself and felt a bit out of place. If she had known before hand that they were coming here she might have brought a change of clothes but unfortunately she didn't. Walking further in silence she stopped as she brushed up against a boy who was slightly older than her. He looked at her with cold uncaring eyes.

"Uh oh…hi Neji." she blurted out as he grunt in response.

"I see you're still as clumsy as ever."

She blushed a bit embarrassed, avoiding his glare. He wore his usual ninja clothing. His arms were folded as he stared at the couple with a look of disgust. Sakura wondered why but she slowly reached for Lee's bandaged left hand for some unknown reason. Lee smiled at her as he held her small hand.

'_Pathetic love sick fools.' _Neji thought bitterly, gazing at the two in front of him, _'All I've been hearing about is love, love, love since I've come to this festival. If they don't stop this they're gonna drive me crazy!' _

Tenten made her way from behind Neji she was obviously too busy staring at a booth behind him to even notice her teammate and friend.

"Lee and Sakura, how's the date going?" the brown haired girl asked, pushing past Neji who blushed slightly by her touch. Besides the gnawing feeling in his chest and stomach he still felt like he was going crazy.

"It's great." Sakura stated shyly, making Tenten grin even wider.

"Yes Tenten because of your youthful advice, I was able to not make a fool of myself…" the bowl haired shaped boy spoke truthfully before bowing his head a little, "…well at least most of the times."

He paused remembering the choking incident.

"I don't see the point of the date, Lee's still an idiot."

"Neji, don't say such things in front of Sakura, plus it's not true. Lee's a sweet guy." she stated in a slight hush tone.

Although Sakura and Lee heard everything, Sakura could see Lee cringe at the harsh words thrown at him but she just squeezed his hand in assurance that it was okay.

"Then why don't you date him?" he asked curiously, taking Tenten by surprise.

She blushed and then glared at him.

"Well, I can't he's on a date with Sakura." she stated in a teasing manner.

Meanwhile Lee was blushing madly. _'Oh my goodness! Tenten likes me? Oh I am such a chick magnet! But I-I love Sakura. I'll have to let Tenten down gently.' _

The two thirteen year olds began to argue about Tenten dating Lee. Neji kept telling her to go and date him if he was so sweet and caring while she just taunt him, telling him that Lee was already taken by Sakura. They continued to mumble at each other until Sakura decided to intervene. She let go of Lee's bandaged hand and walked over to Neji with a vibrant smile on her face. Tenten gazed at her stunned. She touched Neji's shoulder obviously making the young Hyuuga nervous as he backed away slowly.

'_What does she think she's doing anyway?' _

"I don't get it Neji. It's not like you like me anyway. So, why are you acting this way?" she gave him a flirtatious smile that no one knew Sakura could give, "Do you like me Neji?"

She began playing with his hair and before she knew it he pushed her gently away from him.

"OF COURSE NOT! I don't like you I like-" he growled at her while turning his head the other way, "I like…someone else. Sakura Haruno, don't you dare try that stunt with me, trying to pick my mouth! I'm not as foolish as Naruto."

"Sure you aren't."

'_Drat! I missed it. Almost got him to admit that he likes Tenten.' _

"I'm out of here." he muttered, walking away.

Tenten turned back to Sakura a bit stunned and angry.

"What were you doing Sakura?" she asked a hint of anger trailing in her voice.

"I was trying to get him to admit that he likes you."

The brown haired girl gasped, her brown eyes widen.

"N-Neji likes me?" she touched one of her brown buns on her head.

"Yeah, at least I think he does. I mean he was blushing a bit." the pink haired girl smirked touching her chin, "So, go get him Tenten!"

Sakura smacked Tenten on her back almost messing up her white kimono.

"I will and good luck with the rest of your date Lee!" she yelled, running as fast as she could to get to her crush.

Sakura turned towards her date to see him looking on with growing pink hearts glowing in his eyes.

"Oh Sakura you are the greatest at matchmaking!" he turned as he held her hands, "I did not agree with the flirting part but you are so full of love and youthful power, the greatest and I love you very much!"

Sakura cast her head down, letting her bangs hit her black shirt in an attempt to hide the huge blush on her face.

'_Oh I wish he wouldn't say such nice things like that.'_ she thought.

"Let's just go enjoy some rides, shall we?" she motion to him, while looping her hand through his.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the festival about ten minutes after Lee and Sakura. They had tried their best to keep out of her way and make their presence unknown. The two boys stood a few feet away from the gate to contemplate on the next round of pranks they would pull in order to ruin the remainder of Sakura's date. It didn't take them long to find a small clearing near the gates so that they could make their preparations.

"Tell me the plan Sasuke, so we don't end up fighting again." Naruto stated rather harshly, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Evil black eyes glared at Naruto angrily while the owner of the eyes clenched his fists.

'_Naruto is such a stupid fool! You'd think enough fists and punches would shut him up for now but unfortunately that didn't work. All I need to do now is focus on this mission and not the idiocy of my teammate, Naruto.'_

"SASUKE!"

The dark teal haired boy let out a harsh exhale as he closed his eyes and opened them immediately. Even though Naruto got him mad, he still needed his help in order to distract and ruin the date.

"It's your fault we were fighting in the first place Naruto. If you had just let me save Sakura in the form of _you_ none of this would have happened." he replied, taking out a map of the festival from his back pocket, "Besides that Sakura almost got hurt."

"Well if _you_ had let me save her then there wouldn't have been a fight. And besides that I would have never allowed you to transform into me to save Sakura!" his crystal blue eyes stared his teammate with anger, "You know Sakura would beat the snot out of me if you did that! After all, I'm the black sheep of the group anyway."

He nodded his head while pouting and earning a slight smirk from Sasuke unaware to him.

"You idiot, she would still beat you up if you had saved her on your own. But I'm glad to see we agree on something. You are the black sheep."

The blond growled loudly at Sasuke before thinking over what he had just said.

'_Hmm.'_ he squinted his eyes, _'He does have a point. Why didn't I think of that before? Man I'm hungry I don't have time for this anymore.'_

"Naruto." the blond turned towards the map in his teammate's hand, "Now we'll scout the perimeter around this area. Whatever booths or rides they may visit or go on try your best to make Lee look like a fool. If and when he does this he will embarrass Sakura so badly that she'll have no choice but to leave."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Naruto asked, turning towards the gate.

"I have my doubts but I'm gonna go through with it anyway."

"Alright! Just one question." the blond ninja stated, receiving a nod from Sasuke, "Could we eat first? I'm running low on fuel!"

"Fine."

Sasuke put away the map and began walking to the entrance of the clearing. Both boys smirked at each other while crossing their hands in front of their faces.

"TRANSFORM!"

They both transformed into normal civilians. Naruto changed into an elderly man with white hair and a large mustache. He wore a brown hat and a brown suit along with a small wooden cane. Naruto cocked his eyebrow in shock as he looked at Sasuke. He had transformed into a twenty year old version of himself, except he had flaky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore an almost identical outfit to his regular clothes. The only difference was that his shirt was brown with its usual collar sticking upwards and his pants were black and trailed to his ankles.

"Way to make it obvious Sasuke. Anyone can see through that disguise." the elderly Naruto pointed at Sasuke, "For once use your imagination!"

"Is it my fault I have a limited amount of imagination?" he muttered as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

Naruto just let out a grunt. He opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had already disappeared.

"Hey wait up you fool! You can't leave an old man hanging!" Naruto yelled, limping away, trying his best to act as an old man.

They both walk in silence as they paid the gate man and then entered the festival.

Sakura frowned as she walked out of the exit of a ride, soaking wet. This was just not her day. Here she thought at the festival she would have fun and enjoy herself. But just two things were wrong, Lee and his clumsy antics.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Lee pleaded, using a towel to dry her off, "I do not understand how the boat could've broken like that."

She glared at him and walked away. Lee's black eyes lowered sadly. She saw by his shadow on the dirt ground that he was standing behind her with his head down perhaps sad how the events had turned out. By the looks of things one would say the date was ruin since every ride or activity they participated in practically resulted in some type of catastrophe. Turning around immediately she gazed at his solemn face.

"It's okay Lee, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have prevented that from happening." she gave him a genuine smile as she touched his hand.

He smirked back at her as they continued walking through the festival grounds. A slight breeze blew around her making her shiver. Lee placed a large gray towel he had received from the instructor over her shoulder. She thanked him with a nod. Walking in silence she thought over the events that took place from the time she entered the festival. First they went to various booths and scooted around. Nothing happened there. They did apple bobbing which Sakura enjoyed, both participated and won themselves a small prize. They then came by the pie throwing contest. Lee began flinging pies at people whose head were sticking out. It was at incredible speed and many of the volunteers were crying out in pain. He was successful at hitting each one of them but when he came to an old man and a tall guy that reminded Sakura of Sasuke, he threw both pies so hard that the board, in which the two had their head sticking out of fell on top of them.

Sakura shrieked in fear, thinking that the old man was dead. She rushed to aid him but he politely refused. Little did she know it was Naruto. Sasuke, on the other hand could only growl at his misfortune. After that Sakura participated in a traditional Japanese dance contest. She was doing great, dancing against her rival Ino along with Tenten. She was putting her all in it, that even the crowd was cheering her on, even the old man from before. Actually he was the loudest. She continued to dance and came in second next to the winner which was Tenten. At least at that event nothing bad happened. When she looked to the audience however, Lee was no where to be seen. He then appeared out of nowhere and frightening her so badly that she fell off of the stage, small trophy in hand to the hard floor below.

After that embarrassing moment they went to the other booths that had simple activities, throughout the whole time there Lee would do something incredible weird and stupid that would make Sakura question why she agreed to the date in the first place. Once he tripped when he was going to hit a target, something wet on the table cause him to fall and hit his face hard. Another time he was walking and he got something in his eyes and hit into a pole in the middle of field. Then he spilled cold water on her arm, she was only happy it was water although it made her scream loudly. Soon after that they went to a kunai throwing contest. Lee entered gleefully telling her that he would win her a gift. He was doing great hitting each target with accuracy. But as usual things were just too good to be true. Before anybody knew what was going on Lee threw his kunai and tripped slightly on a rope that disappeared as soon as it came. The kunai escaped from his grasp and went slightly towards the board almost hitting the instructor who was passing by. The instructor's blond hair spread widely while the kunai stood stuck in the board above. Sakura gasped at the event that almost took place and then looked at Lee who was on the floor once again.

The only thought that came to her mind was, _'What a drag.' _

They finally made it to a boat ride that Sakura reluctantly agreed to go on, _the tunnel of Love. _The ride was calm and peaceful, they sat down together talking of their dreams for the future, it wasn't too far when suddenly the boat began to shake violently. Pieces of it began to chip away and immediately it broke in half. Sakura being caught off guard barely had time to react and fell into the shallow water below luckily not wetting her hair in the process. Lee got out of his half boat and went to help her. They then journey out of the ride.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it the events that took place at the festival was the worst but she had made a promise. For some reason she kind of felt like someone was doing something, something bad to cause Lee to act this way. Her thoughts went back to the image of Naruto yelling about her agreeing to the date with Lee.

'_Oh my gosh!' _she thought, gripping the towel tightly around her, _'That's it! How could I forget? It's Naruto! He and his partner is the one behind Lee's unusual weird behavior. Sure Lee's weird and stuff but today was just overbearing. I mean no one can be that clumsy! Right? And they almost succeeded too, because I was just about to end this date. Cha! No one's gonna make a fool of me!'_

"We are here. Are you up for one last ride Sakura?"

She nodded as they proceeded to go on the semi-large Ferris wheel.

As soon as the two young teenagers were strapped into their seat, the Ferris wheel began to spin. It went round and round for quite some time until it stopped suddenly at the top. Sakura looked across at Lee who seemed calmed for once in his life. He was enjoying the view while she was a bit frightened. Once the ride had stopped Sakura couldn't help but get nervous.

"Sakura, are you uncomfortable?" the bowl haired shaped boy gazed at her nervous expression.

She gave him a nod in reassurance.

'_What am I thinking? I'm not really afraid of heights. So, why do I feel so nervous? Oh right Lee.'_ she smirked at the calm expression he had on his face as he stared at the sight below, _'I mean Lee's not gonna do something clumsy up here right? I mean I don't think he'll do something stupid at all right?' _

"Sakura…" he looked at her.

"I'm okay Lee! Stop worrying!" she yelled knocking her hand harshly against the strap that was around their waist. The strap swing forward from her push and fell to the ground below, leaving a loud clinging noise behind.

Lee turned to Sakura with a scary look on his face.

'_How did that strap get so loose?'_ she thought as she leaned slightly over causing the chair to move forward.

Before she knew what was going on she fell right out of the chair leaving Lee sitting above, as the chair swung lightly.

"NARUTO!" came an angry yell as this was all that could be heard as she fell.

"SAKURA!"

While Sakura was falling from the Ferris wheel she caught a hold of the metal bar. Standing firmly on it she walked upside down pushing the force of her chakra towards her feet. She walked brilliant down the large wheel while spectators' watch in shock. Pushing down her skirt, she moved quickly to prevent all the perverted stares that were coming her way. She was almost at the bottom when she heard some snickers.

'_Shut up! At least I rescued myself!'_

"_What kind of girl is she?" _

"_How does she do that?"_

"_Is she a ninja?"_

She heard those whispers as she made her way close to the ground, still a few feet from it. Closing her eyes she couldn't get the whispers out of her head and unconsciously she lost her balance. She screamed as she fell into the arms of a young man.

"Funny meeting such a pretty girl here." the guy stated a little sarcastically with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she blushed madly while looking at the guy who resembled her crush badly. She giggled a minute when he put her down, "Wait a minute. You know you remind me of someone I know, someone on my team."

The guy paused a bit and turned to leave.

"Sorry but I think you've got the wrong guy."

She sighed as a light breeze whip her short hair around. Her clothes mainly her skirt was practically dry now so she didn't need the towel anymore.

'_Oh my the guy looks exactly like Sasuke, except for the flaky brown hair and blue eyes.' _

"Sakura!" she turned to see Lee running towards her, "I am sorry I did not come to aid you right away but I was perplexed as to what happened. I barely had time to react, by the time I came down you were gone."

She nodded at him pulling at her pink curly locks.

"It's okay. Let's go I think it's getting late."

"Right!"

"Why isn't she giving up? Is she starting to like him?" Naruto asked his eyes widening in fear, "Sasuke suppose she falls for Lee? Then I won't have a chance with her! NOOOO!"

He turned to Sasuke who just stared blankly at him. They were standing in a tree watching the couple as they walked away from the festival. Sadly it was a few minutes to seven and the place was still slightly bright showing that it was indeed summer time.

"I want you to follow him Naruto, do something to stop Lee."

Naruto arched an eyebrow at him.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do anything Sasuke!" he yelled while folding his arms.

"Look we have to do something. Can't you see their getting closer, Loser."

The young Uchiha turned to Naruto in his original form. They had used up a lot of chakra during their transformation and now they were low on energy but that wasn't going to stop Sasuke, not at all.

"But I've used up most of my chakra making shadow replications of the ghosts of the _Haruno Clan._"

"Wait I used up a lot chakra too, Naruto." the dark teal haired boy glared at his teammate.

"Yeah, to do your chakra strings and handle those skeletons." Naruto pouted jumping out of the tree which Sasuke followed since their targets were out of sight, "If I didn't know better I would say that you're just letting me do all the dirty work. Plus I did most of pranks here at the festival!"

'_Good thing he doesn't know better.' _Sasuke smirked unconsciously.

"So, I'm not doing anything until you come up with a plan where you do most of the work."

"Fine I have an idea. I'll…"

Sakura and Lee passed slowly across a small bench where she had almost shared a kiss with Sasuke who was actually Naruto in the form of Sasuke. She had to admit that she wondered what would've happened if he had kissed her. Would he have liked her now or not? Sitting down on the bench, she placed her gift from Lee on it along with her purse and the prize and trophy she had won from the festival. Sighing she closed her eyes to intake the silence that developed immediately between them. Lee however, was standing in front of her with a sly smile. When she opened her emerald eyes she saw him playing with his bandage while staring at her.

"Are you alright Lee?" she asked a bit concerned.

"I am fine. I have something I want to say to you." he began, blushing constantly.

'_Please grant me my wish oh fountain of love.'_ he thought pleadingly.

"Go ahead Lee." she ushered as he began chuckling.

"Sakura, I know I may be out of line here…" he paused while kneeling down and holding her hand, "but I have dreamt of this moment from the first time I lay eyes on you."

"Huh?" she cocked her pink eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Could I kiss you?"

She looked at him blankly, mouth opened unable to close them.

"Kiss you?"

'_WHAT IS HE CRAZY? I can't kiss him I like Sasuke. Very much if I might add! It will be like cheating on Sasuke and I don't want to do that. I mean he's a nice guy but that doesn't mean that I want to kiss him. I should have seen this coming.' _she thought feeling the heat rise in her face.

"I know I am not the number one handsome guy in the village but I wish you could help me with this request." she looked at his pleading eyes.

"Lee, I'm sorry I can't. I don't feel the same way you do." she took her gaze away from him as she thought about her crush, her cold hearted crush, Sasuke, "I care too much for Sasuke. I don't think I can do that."

"Strange. I love you so much yet you care so deeply for Sasuke. Such unfortunate events were bound to happen in my life. The one beautiful girl I like does not return my feelings." he sighed still gripping her hand, while on his right knee, "I do not get it. Why do you care for him so much? Do you like the way he treats you? The way he says such harsh words to you? The way he verbally spits in your face when you try to do something nice for him? Do you really like all of that?"

She gazed at him with tears in her eyes. He was right. Sasuke did treat her badly and she felt guilty to even think of kissing Lee. But he did have a point. After all it was just a kiss anyway. What was the harm with that? At least that's what most people thought nowadays. She turned back to his eyes. They were dark and filled with love. She couldn't look away. They were so captivating as if drawing her into his deep gaze. He looked like a cute little puppy begging for a doggy treat.

"Um…" she paused touching her chin while he got up. She let out a deep frustrated sigh, "Let me think about it."

He jumped in the air.

"YEEPPEE! Okay, I will be right back."

"Where are you going?" she asked suddenly, standing to her feet.

"I have to get Chap Stick and air freshener…I mean mints." he smirked as he rushed off.

'_Way to ruin a mood Lee. Air freshener?'_ Sakura thought as she sweat drop.

A few minutes passed by and Lee came walking towards Sakura with a stern look on his face.

"Lee, what took you so long?" she looked at him while he forced out a squeaky laugh.

"I…I um…" he turned his gaze from her trying to hide his blush but she saw it, "I was…I was just massaging my lips."

She raised an eyebrow in fear, _'Weird guy.'_

"Um…Lee, I've been thinking and you're right." she gave him a genuine smile making him grin weirdly, "As much as I hate to admit it Sasuke will never like me more than an annoying teammate. Besides that it's just a kiss it doesn't mean anything, right? But I'll do it, not because I love you Lee but because I want to make you happy as your friend."

He smirked rubbing his hair nervously.

"Right." he muttered with a large blush on his face.

"Okay, are you ready?" she asked and he nodded in response.

Lee stood still a bit nervous as Sakura approach him.

'_I can do this! Right? I mean it's just a kiss, it doesn't mean I like Lee right?'_ she thought unsure if she should go ahead with this or not, _'I can do this, it just his dream right? Besides it's not like Sasuke would care anyway or be even jealous if he sees me. I can do this. It's now or never.'_

"Sakura…" he stated with his dark eyes glaring at her, "I…"

Before he could finish his statement Sakura pressed her lips gently to his, eyes closed and all. In shock he stood still not knowing what to do. Before long he kissed her back pulling her close towards his body as he placed his bandaged hand around her waist. Sakura tiptoed a bit while encircling her arms around his neck enjoying every moment of the kiss.

_

* * *

_

I bet you guys didn't see that coming! Okay tell me what you think. SAKURA IS KISSING LEE! I can hear my sister screaming at me. I hope you guys liked this chapter a lot. For some reason when I was writing this chapter I was beginning to hate Sakura and she's my favorite character. I guess it was the revenge plot that made me feel that way. I'm also sorry if Neji is out of character, haven't gotten his personality down pack yet, since I'm still watching the chuunin exam part of the anime. Please review and tell me what you think. Lata!

_~**~PhantasyDreamer~**~_

_**Revised & Edited July 27, 2010**_


	4. Phase four Romantic walk home

_PhantasyDreamer: Okay I'm back today with the last chapter of Date with Rock Lee. I want to say thank you all for the reviews. Just a little note this chapter is pretty long 21 pages in MS, I kinda lingered in the beginning and lower part of this chapter. But anyway, please be patient and read and enjoy this last chapter. I hope you guys will like it. _

_I don't own Naruto at all or the proverb listed below. Again I hope I didn't write it wrong. Maybe one day I can own something as great as it. Enjoy!_

_----------------------------------_

_Date with Rock Lee _

_Chapter 4: Phase four Romantic walk home _

_Last time: "Sakura…" he stated with his dark eyes glaring at her, "I…"_

_Before he could finish his statement Sakura pressed her lips gently to his, eyes closed and all. In shock he stood still not knowing what to do. Before long he kissed her back pulling her close towards his body as he placed his bandaged hand around her waist. Sakura tiptoed a bit while encircling her arms around his neck enjoying every moment of the kiss. _

_The story continues..._

_As young people we don't always cherish the simple gifts and treasures we have in life that is until it's gone. A small proverb that states you never miss the water till the well runs dry, defines the feelings of Sasuke Uchiha during this difficult stage of his life. _

Sakura continued to play flirtatiously with Lee's bowl shaped hair while still clinging desperately onto him. They kissed passionately under the now slightly dimming sunset. Lee held onto Sakura possessively as if to let the world know that she was his. If one had seen them they would think they were madly in love. After a few more seconds they parted due to lack of air. The pink haired kunoichi rest her head on his shoulder while gazing at him lovingly. _And she said a kiss was just a kiss. _

"Oh…Lee." she whispered while gazing at the nervous look on his face.

"Sakura…" he whispered trying to take her arms from around his neck, "I-I…got to…Sakura I have to go."

He slowly pushed her away and rushed out of sight leaving her standing there. She stood still in her spot gazing dreamily down the path he had disappeared.

'_Lee.'_

As soon as he was out of sight she sat down on the bench with a dreamy look on her face. Who would've guessed Lee had so much passion? She held her hands to her face thinking hard on what just happened. For a minute she completely forgot about her feelings for Sasuke and all that mattered was Lee. Sighing she looked at her small hands. Could she really lose her feelings for Sasuke so quickly because of one kiss? Closing her eyes she frowned at the feeling that was creeping up inside of her.

"Sakura." a voice rang surprising her.

She gasped and then looked at him with a calm face.

"Oh hi Kakashi-sensei!" she smiled with her hands buried in her lap.

The tall silver haired Jounin sat down beside his student crossing one leg over the other sideways. He held his small orange book in his left hand as he turned to Sakura.

"Are you enjoying your date?" he asked curiously making her blush a little.

She exhaled and then gave him a wide grin.

"Yes sensei, I'm enjoying it a lot." she played nervously with her fingers, "Lee is a great guy. How did you know, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Everyone knows." he smirked under his mask, "But I'm sure he's a great guy. After all, I did see that big juicy kiss you just gave him."

He muttered turning back to his book.

"WHAT!"

Her green eyes widen in fear.

'_He saw that? What if he tells Sasuke! Wait a minute, Sasuke wouldn't care! What about Naruto!' _she thought biting her bottom lip harshly,_ 'What will he think? Wait a minute. Who cares what Naruto thinks! Did he just say everybody knows?'_

"No need to panic Sakura, everyone is happy for you. At least you're not overly obsessing over Sasuke too much today."

He chuckled a little making her frown. She closed her eyes and then opened them to stare at her silver haired teacher whom was digging through his orange book once again. She couldn't figure out what was so great about the book anyway. Clutching the ends of her pink skirt she decided to ask him a question that had been bugging her.

"But sensei, how did everyone know about it?" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Lee told his teammates and eventually everyone else found out. But now I see you've become quite popular today." he sighed turning his gaze to the slightly dark sky.

It was a light shade of orange combined with a mixture of sky blue and gray.

"Oh I…" she paused not knowing what to say. She smirked at the thought.

'_So that's how Naruto found out. He'll pay for what he did. You just wait and see Naruto! I'm gonna punch you tomorrow, so hard that not even your dog would recognize you. Wait a minute! He doesn't have a dog. Oh well, no one will recognize him when I'm finished with him!' _

She smirked evilly causing her teacher to give her a cynical look. As soon as she realized he was staring at her curiously, she let out a sheepish giggle and then thought of what else she had to ask him.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you have a lot of experiences with relationships?"

She asked suddenly taking him by surprise. He chuckled again while rubbing his gloved hand through her pink hair. She growled slapping his hand away wondering if he thought she was Naruto. Besides did she look like a dog to him? Kakashi closed his book then folded his arms thinking hard on her question.

'_Man, he just ruined my hair! Did he know how long it took me to curl these things?'_ she thought pulling on her pink locks while staring him curiously, waiting for an answer.

"Well…I could say I have some experience in that department. Some but nothing too serious of course." he smirked while tapping his chin, "What do you want to know?"

She sighed wondering if she should tell her teacher or not. Silence followed immediately after that. It was so thick that the tall Jounin wondered what was going through her head. He could only assume that she was afraid to tell him what was on her mind.

"Sakura you can trust me."

She gave him a nod and then began speaking.

"Is it possible to have feelings for someone so quickly? I mean I feel like I may have feelings for Lee after what just happened. Strong feelings. Am I crazy sensei? I know I like Sasuke but is this a sign? Am I falling for Lee?" she gave him a pleading look which only made him feel quite sorry for her.

He paused for a moment thinking of the best way to answer her questions.

"Hmmm…for one. That's your emotions talking there. Maybe you have some sort of friend like feelings towards Lee but they're not like the ones you claim to have for Sasuke. Am I right?" he asked as she nodded telling him to continue, "Your hormones are making you feel this way. At this stage in your life you'll be dealing with this a lot. I can only suggest that you concentrate more on your training for tomorrow. But don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure out your true feelings in due time."

He stated as he made his way to his feet, tucking his orange book in his back pouch. The pink haired girl got up as well turning to her teacher whose back was facing her. She let out a deep breath that she was holding in. He was right but something else was still bothering her. And she knew that if anyone knew what was going on it would be her teacher, Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja.

"Before you go sensei. Do you know where Sasuke and Naruto are?"

"I can't say I've seen them today. But Naruto was supposed to help me with the activities at a small booth during the festival today but he never showed up." he stated with a shrug, "My guess is that Naruto is at his favorite ramen shop and Sasuke…well Sasuke should be at home moping."

"Moping? Why would Sasuke be moping?" she looked at him, concern lingering on her face at the mention of Sasuke.

'_Still hooked, aren't we Sakura?' _he thought slyly.

Kakashi turned fully towards Sakura with a slight smile on his masked face.

"Sorry I can't disclose that information." he winked his right eye that was exposed, "Just remember what we talked about Sakura. Plus, according to my book _'Make Out Paradise'_ hormones are the leading causes of teenage preg-. Oops, wrong line there."

He chuckled making the young pink haired ninja cock her eyebrow in shock.

"What?"

"I think I should leave now, take care." he replied as he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

She contemplated on what he had just said. For a minute she didn't quite catch what he meant until he was already out of sight. Sakura clenched her fists in fury when she finally understood what he was saying.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

_----------------------------------_

Lee ran as quickly as he could, stopping for a minute by a tree. Never had he been kissed so passionately before. After all, that was his first kiss from a girl anyway. His hand stood firmly on the tree bark. A cloud of smoke escaped and there stood Sasuke Uchiha standing still with a large blush on his face, breathing heavily.

'_What have I done? I was only supposed to distract her! Talk her out of it and then this happens.' _he thought touching his lips,_ 'I was definitely not expecting her to kiss Lee, I mean me. She actually went to kiss Lee, I mean me in the form of Lee. Then that means…that means there's a possibility that she likes…'_

"Sasuke!"

The dark teal haired boy turned towards his blond teammate standing straight up. Naruto gave him a questionable look wondering why he looked so flustered. He could only think that it was one thing. But Sasuke won't do that. Would he?

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, anger growing in his voice.

"I…" he paused feeling nervous by the minute.

He bowed his head slightly letting his bangs touch his navy blue shirt while turning his eyes from his teammate whom seemed to be frustrated at the moment. He could tell by the tone of his voice that he had an idea of what was going on. Sure Naruto was crazy, loud, weird and a bit dense at times but he wasn't stupid. He could see that something was really up and he wondered if what he thought actually happened. The dark teal haired boy turned his attention upwards to his blond teammate, to see him growling with clenched fists.

"TELL ME!" he yelled shaking his fist violently, "Don't tell me you kissed her Sasuke! You know that wasn't apart of the plan. Besides since, when do you like Sakura anyway?"

Sasuke gave him a harsh glare wondering why he would think such a thing, although it was quite obvious by the look on his face. Sighing in anger he decided to answer his teammate.

"I didn't kiss her." he whispered remembering what just happened a few seconds ago as a speck of sweat slid down his cheek, "She kissed me. Look I barely had time to react before she lunged at me!"

Naruto squint his eyes while folding his arms. He just didn't get it. Something was not right. He wondered why Sasuke wasn't angry since he claimed that Sakura was _so annoying._ He thought the young Uchiha boy would be mad that something like this had happened instead he seemed quite contented but tried his best to mask it somehow. Silence grew between the two boys as they glared at each other. Sasuke thought it was best to avoid the question that would soon be coming his way. He could see in Naruto's eyes that he wasn't too convinced with his statement. The dark teal haired boy clenched his fist as his teammate draw closer towards him.

"What did you do? Did you kiss her back?" the blond asked gripping him by his blue collar pulling it upwards.

Sasuke scoffed turning his head the other way.

If Naruto knew the truth who knows what he would do? Sasuke frowned, he couldn't decide if he should tell Naruto the truth or not. Besides he could get so angry and tell Sakura or he could keep it to himself in hopes of getting Sakura to like him more. Either way he couldn't risk letting Naruto know what really happened. The blond tightened his grip on Sasuke's navy blue shirt, making the dark teal haired boy growl in anger. Without warning Naruto punched Sasuke in the face causing him to fall to the floor. Sasuke immediately got back onto his feet staggering a little while giving his teammate a harsh glare.

'_What's his problem?' _he thought wiping dirt off of his slightly swollen face, _'It's not like I claim to be in love with her. And it's not like I have feelings for her at all. Do…do I have feelings for her? Wait why am I even thinking this?'_

Sasuke growled, he actually felt like hitting him back but he decided to control his anger. He sneered at Naruto whom had a serious frown on his face.

"WELL DID YOU!" Naruto yelled panting loudly.

"Why do you care? The fact is she didn't kiss Lee, I think that's all that should matter." Sasuke stated stuffing his hands in his white pants pocket. He stood still in his position turning sideways and giving him a slight glare, "Just tell me you were successful in distracting Lee."

"I did but he got away before I could threaten him." he replied, clearly calming down as his fist made their way to his sides.

"WHAT!"

_FLASHBACK_

Lee ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of Sakura heading towards one of the markets. He wasn't too far when he tripped on a rope that appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared before he had a chance to see what happened.

'_That is the second time for the day. What is the meaning of this?'_ he thought as he made his way to his feet. He stood still as he gazed at the surroundings. His dark green shirt brushed lightly in the wind, _'Forget this! I have to get my Chap Stick and mints so that I can get a kiss from the most beautiful cherry blossom in the village. Whoohoo! Oh my Sakura I cannot wait till you kiss me tenderly! Then I shall be the luckiest guy in the Leaf Village to have kissed such a delicate creature. Heehee!' _

Lee turned his attention to his left when he felt two chakra signatures coming his way. This time he knew it was the same ones as before. He got into a karate stance getting ready to attack his opponent.

"Leaf Hurricane!" he yelled spinning his body around in a circle with his arms and legs stretched out.

He stopped his attack to see an old man standing weakly in front of him. What made things even worse was that it was the same old man he saw at the festival.

'_Hmmm, this is strange. What is this old man doing here?'_ he thought scratching his hair, _'Must I help him? Or should I just forget him? Think Lee. What would you prefer? Getting kiss by Sakura or helping an old man? Hmm. KISSING SAKURA! Forget the old man!' _

Lee smiled widely as he continued running slowly passing the man.

"Good evening sir!" he yelled as he continued his journey towards the market.

"Good evening young lad." the old man replied sternly, his voice a bit shakily as he leaned steadily on his cane, "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Lee stopped in his tracks against his better judgment and turned fully to the old man. He could see the man smiling weakly and for some reason that made him feel quite bad. How could he leave such a poor man without aiding him?

"Anything. What can I do for you sir?"

"I have a major problem. I can't seem to move this box right over there." he muttered scratching his slightly bald head as he issued to a box that was near a tree.

Lee stopped walking for a minute before he made his way towards the tree. Something about this felt oddly familiar. He tried his best to push away the thought but a reassuring smile from the man made him walk towards it. As soon as he was standing in front of it the man began speaking.

"Can you help me young man? This shouldn't be such a heavy task for a young strong lad such as yourself." he chuckled a little creasing his crinkled face.

Lee grinned at his statement but then frowned immediately.

"I can but I need to be somewhere right now." he turned to see the man frown at his statement.

"Please young man. I really need to get this package to my family. It won't take long I promise." the man pleaded with a slight smile.

Lee nodded and then headed towards the package. He bent down to pick it up but before he knew it he heard a snapping noise and soon found himself trapped in a net. It wrapped around his body swinging him high into the air. Lee looked out from the net, squeezing his fingers through the holes to pry the net away so that he could escape. Lee growled at the figure of the old man who kept staring at him with a sly smirk.

"Got ya!" he grinned obviously acting like a little boy.

Lee glared at him and then scoffed in distaste.

"What is the meaning of this!" the bowl haired shaped boy screamed trying his best to pull through the net, "You tricked me you old man. Let me out this instant! You are not worthy of help you old prune! Once I escape this net of death I shall stop you with my youthful power!"

Naruto in the form of the old man grinned widely while holding his sides. Lee continued to struggle in the net, he was making progress with freeing himself when he heard a loud snap once again and immediately the net released sending him straight towards the floor. He yelled out in fear getting ready to brace himself for the impact to the grassy ground below.

_SMACK_

A loud punch could be heard throughout the area as Lee stood on the floor unconscious. The dark teal haired boy dressed in a navy blue high collar shirt and white shorts could be seen hovering over him. The boy clenched his fists tightly and sneered at the older guy whom had his face buried in the grass. A slight smirk spread across his face as he stared at the guy who was only one year older than he was. Grunting he gave him a slight kick on the shoulder and walked off heading towards his blond teammate whom had his mouth open in shock.

"Uh…hey Sasuke." Naruto stated turning back to his original self as he walked over to Sasuke whom had an evil look on his face, "Why did you have to hit him so hard?"

"Hm." Sasuke scoffed as he walked off, hands in his pockets.

He stood by a tree leaning on it with his right foot across the other. Naruto sighed as he proceeded to tying Lee around a large tree bark. After he was through he went to blind fold Lee to make sure that he was unaware of his captors. While Naruto was busy tying up Lee he turned to see Sasuke with his arms folded. He was grumbling incoherently to himself. The blond boy gasped when he could make out only two sentences that his teammate had said and for a minute it shocked him. Listening carefully Naruto heard Sasuke say:

"_How dare he try to kiss Sakura? He will pay for trying to mess with my teammate."_

Naruto looked on in disbelief.

'_Did Sasuke just say that or am I dreaming?'_ the spiky blond thought as he finished tying the knot around the tree, _'I must be dreaming. Sasuke doesn't like Sakura. He's just doing this so that she won't be distracted on missions. Right? No way! He doesn't like her! No, no, no. I won't lose to Sasuke!' _

Naruto shook off the crazy thoughts he was getting and called out to his teammate so that they could decide what would be the next course of action. After all, they knew Sakura was waiting on Lee and if she had to wait any longer she might find out what was really going on.

"Sasuke!"

"Shut up loser."

"So…" Naruto paused ignoring his comment.

Sasuke stood in front of Naruto with an annoyed look on his face. He turned to the unconscious Lee and then back to his teammate who had his arms folded and eyes closed as if pondering on what they could do next.

"You transform into Lee and distract Sakura. I'll deal with Lee." the dark teal haired boy stated sternly, cracking his knuckles.

Naruto gapped at him happily and then frowned. He was happy with the suggestion but he then remembered the agreement they had before they had knocked Lee out.

"No way Sasuke! Remember our conversation before. I'm not doing all of the work. I'll interrogate Lee." he scoffed, turning his head the other way and then back at him, "Besides as much I would like to steal a kiss from Sakura. I think you would be the best candidate, knowing _you_ she would end up crying before you could even finish your sentence."

Sasuke growled at him.

'_Steal a kiss?'_ he thought feeling his blood level rise.

"Naruto…did you try to steal a kiss from Sakura before?" he asked surprising Naruto.

The blond giggled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It shouldn't matter to you! She's not your girlfriend!" he retort angrily.

The dark teal haired boy sneered at him and then relaxed realizing that his teammate was right. She wasn't his girlfriend but that didn't mean that he wanted her to be kissed by Naruto. Closing his eyes, he decided to calm down before he lost control of his emotions. If he did, he would then have to finally admit to himself that he did in fact have some sort of feelings for the pink haired girl, even if it was just as a friend.

"Fine." he muttered as he crossed his fingers in front of his face, "Transform!"

Naruto laughed loudly at Sasuke's expression on his face. He didn't look like the pleasant Lee that everyone knew. Instead he looked like an annoyed Lee on the verge of killing somebody. Letting out an exasperated sigh, Naruto calmed down after his fit of laughter and turned to Sasuke who was sulking.

"Okay Sasuke before you go. Let's see if you can convince me that you are Rock Lee."

"Alright." he nodded and thought of what to say.

'_I hope I don't make a fool of myself.' _he thought bitterly.

"I am Rock Lee, the number one _idiot_ ninja in the Leaf village!" Sasuke started rather harshly with a smirk while doing some karate kicks in mid-air. He stopped and then turned to his teammate, "…after Naruto that is."

'_Acting like Lee is so exhausting.' _he thought seeing the angry look on Naruto's face.

The blond boy growled rumpling his orange track suit.

"Why you!" he gritted his teeth before calming down, "No, No, No. Say something else! You could compliment her. Tell her how she looks. What would you say to compliment her?"

Sasuke gave his teammate a stunned expression. The question struck him hard. What would he say to compliment her? He had never done so before and would _never, ever,_ _ever_ think of saying something nice that would only make her annoy him even more than she already did. Frowning he gazed at Naruto, as if nervous to let the words out of him mouth.

"Uh…Sakura, you look good?" he cocked his eyebrow.

"No, you could tell her she looks beautiful." Naruto stated waving his arms in the air.

"That word is _not_ in my vocabulary."

Sasuke grunted while folding his arms. Naruto then looked at him skeptically and began grinning. In his opinion his teammate was just…_weird. _

"Hmm, okay you could tell her, her eyes are as green as…hmmm." Naruto squint his eyes trying to think of the best words to say, "I got it! Her eyes are as green as the trees and her hair is as pink as bubblegum!"

"Bubblegum? I'm not going to say such nonsense."

"Remember you're pretending to be Lee not _your_ boring self." the blond replied pointing accusingly at him, "You have to be more energetic. Say nice stuff even if you have to suck up to her. Do it! And then you can tell her something mean and whatever you do _don't_ let her kiss Lee which is you. Got that?"

"Whatever."

"Oh and before I forget if she asks you why you took so long. Tell her you were massaging your lips."

"What? I'm not going to say that. Are you crazy?" the dark teal haired boy cocked an eyebrow at Naruto.

"No but if you want to sound like Lee you better say it." Naruto grinned as he turned around to head toward the unconscious Lee.

"Hm."

Was the only replied he got as Sasuke dashed out of sight.

'_Wait a minute wasn't Lee wearing a dark green shirt?'_ he thought wondering why Sasuke was wearing a lime green shirt, _'Oh well, it's not like Sakura is gonna notice anyway.' _

Naruto slowly made his way towards Lee who was awake at the moment. He couldn't tell if he had heard their discussion but he could see that he was trying to free himself from the rope although he was still blindfolded.

"Let me go this minute!"

"Sorry Lee, I can't do that." Naruto replied, trying to conceal his voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" he cackled loudly making Lee sweat drop.

Naruto calmed down for a minute and turned towards Lee who stopped struggling for a second.

"W-What do you want from me?" the bowl haired shaped boy asked feeling rather nervous for the second time today.

"All I want is for you to stay away from Sakura!"

"Why? Who is she to you?"

"My soul mate." Naruto grinned widely, still concealing his voice.

"Is that all? Really? Wait a minute! Sakura does not have a soul mate except for Sasuke Uchiha who she desperately cares about but he does not want her." Lee stated harshly cringing at the thought of Sakura loving Sasuke so much.

He slowly slipped a small razor from his pants pocket and dropped it into his hands. He took his time as he rubbed it against the rope slowly breaking its hold on his arms. He sighed as he bit his lip. He still had a long way to go.

"Whatever." the blond spoke once again, "Now for your punishment. I'm gonna give you a whole lecture on ramen."

"Huh? Ramen?" Lee cocked his bushy eyebrow.

"First of all let's talk about the importance of ramen. Ramen is essential for the body, it contains various nutrients and vitamins and it gives the body energy." Naruto stated tapping his chin lightly, "Second of all, we'll discuss the different types of ramen. There are many different types of ramen but I like…"

Lee frowned as he continued to cut the rope. This conversation wasn't one he was interested in at all. All he cared about was getting a kiss from Sakura and by the looks of things that was not going to happen. He silently listened to the guy babble on and on about ramen and he soon came to the conclusion that it was indeed Naruto that had held him hostage. He just couldn't figure out why.

Twenty minutes later Naruto was still talking about ramen and Lee was getting frustrated by the minute. He had finally gotten the rope to burst and for some reason Naruto didn't notice.

"And last but not least is my favorite ramen, miso ramen. It's the greatest I just don't like-"

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" Lee asked interrupting him while standing firmly on his feet.

The blond turned around shocked at the question. He gapped when he noticed that Lee was free from the ropes.

"W-What? Lee, how did you get free?"

Lee took the navy blue blindfold off of his eyes as he gazed angrily at Naruto. The blond began chuckling loudly while rubbing the back of his head.

'_This is not good.'_

"Naruto, I will ask again. Why are you doing this?" Lee clenched his fists trying his best to hold his temper.

There was immediate silence, one because Naruto didn't know how to answer that question. Sure he knew the reason but he didn't felt like Lee should know about it. After a few more seconds he decided to tell him the truth. Lee proceeded closer towards Naruto coming immediately in front of his view, just a few feet away. Naruto grumbled a bit as he got ready to tell Lee the truth.

"I can't help it Lee! I can't let you get too close to Sakura!" he yelled waving his hands in the air like a mad man.

"Why? Why not?"

"I don't want to risk Sakura falling for you." he bowed his head in shame causing Lee to let out a soft gasp.

He didn't want to risk Sakura falling for Lee? The thought only made Lee feel much better than he felt when he first asked her for a kiss and she declined. He had felt so heartbroken but now knowing the fact that her teammate was afraid that she could start liking him, only gave him hope. The bowl haired shaped boy sighed, trying his best to hide how excited he felt.

"Really? You really think she could fall for me?" a large smile broke out on his face as he stared at the spiky blond.

"Well I'm trying to prevent that!"

"I cannot believe this!" he stated quickly as he moved from Naruto's view, "I have to go to Sakura now."

"Wait!" the blond yelled blocking his view, with his arms stretched out, "I can't let you do that!"

Lee bowed his head while closing his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He had to get back to Sakura before she wondered if he had deserted her.

"Sorry Naruto but I do not have anymore time to waste." he stated sternly as he used his speed to rush out of sight before Naruto could stop him.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, that's what happened!" Naruto gazed at his teammate with a solemn look on his face.

"Hm. I didn't expect him to get away that easily." Sasuke folded his arms in anger.

He wasn't planning on Lee getting away or in that type of fashion. He also didn't know if he was able to pull of acting like Lee again. He just wanted to ruin her date but no matter what they did. It seemed that she was beginning to like Lee and there was nothing they could do about it. Frustrated Sasuke slammed his fist into the tree. His blond teammate eyes widen in fear wondering what was going through his mind. Naruto waited patiently to see what else Sasuke had to say on the topic.

"Now, what are we going to do?" he asked, staring at his bloody hand.

"What are _we_ gonna do!" Naruto yelled vibrantly. He gave a slight chuckle making the Uchiha boy more annoyed than he already was, "I don't know what _you're_ gonna do but I know what _I'm_ going to do. I'm gonna go eat RAMEN!"

Sasuke gasped as he saw Naruto turn to run away with a large grin on his face. He could hear him yelling _'ramen'_ in the distance.

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

'_That's what I get for teaming up with that loser.' _he thought as he walked away to spy on Sakura once again.

_----------------------------------_

Sakura got off the bench as soon as she saw Lee running in her direction. She quickly fixed her brown sandals and turned to him. She blush a little as she remembered the kiss. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help it but she then remembered what her teacher had said to her. She walked slowly up to Lee who had a weird look on his face. He couldn't help but wonder why his date was blushing like crazy. Was it the expression he had on his face? Or did something happen that he wasn't aware of? Clasping her hands in front of her face, she stared at Lee nervously.

"Lee…" she paused turning her eyes away from him, "I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the kiss Lee. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I guess I kinda got carried away. We're still friends, right?"

She gave him a pleading look making him feel nervous.

'_Kiss?'_ he thought a bit confused.

Sakura frowned. She could see the confusion in his eyes and for a minute she wondered if he had forgotten what had happened only a few minutes ago. A slight eerie wind blew around the young couple as they stared at each other. Sakura, waiting for the bowl haired shaped boy's comment and Lee wondering what she was talking about.

'_Lee say something you're making me nervous.'_ she thought, biting her lip harshly.

"What kiss?" he asked suddenly making her turn red immediately.

"What do you mean _what kiss_?" she asked, anger trailing heavily in her voice as she placed her hands on her hip, "I just kissed you, very passionately if I might add."

He gasped. Eyes widen not knowing what to say. He gulped, finally finding his voice to answer her. He thought hard and realized that Naruto indeed had something to do with this.

"But Sakura, I did not kiss you."

"What?" she shrieked, feeling her legs shake beneath her.

She stepped back a little feeling light headed.

'_If I didn't kiss Lee then who did I kiss?' _she thought trying to control herself, _'W-What…What if I kissed N-Naruto!' _

"Do not panic Sakura. I am sure it was not a random stranger you kissed. It could be someone you know." he winked at her making her flinch at the thought of kissing some stranger.

Thoughts kept pouring through her head. Who could she have kissed? She wondered if he was old or worse. Did he have buck teeth or did he have big pout lips she never noticed? Was it a young boy who disgusted himself as Lee? Or was even much worst, was it NARUTO? She gazed at Lee nervously as he stretched out his hand towards her. She took it and gazed up at him on the verge of tears.

He placed his bandaged right hand on her right shoulder causing her to let out a light squeak. Her emerald eyes held confusion and fear as she stared at her date.

"Let us go Sakura. It is getting late." he replied with a slight smile.

She nodded as she went to pick up her gifts from the bench and began walking in the opposite direction to head towards her home. The walk to her house was silent. Too silent for her liking but she couldn't help it. She had kissed someone who was not Lee and now she felt bad. It was worst that she had voluntarily given her first kiss to Lee but finding out that it wasn't Lee in the first place made her feel sick to her stomach. What if her friends found out? Or worst Sasuke? She sighed. She had to admit that her teammate had been acting strange since this morning but after not seeing him since the picnic she thought nothing of his strange behavior.

She turned her attention to Lee who was smiling a bit.

'_Does he know something he's not telling me?' _

Guilt was planted firmly within her as she gazed at Lee who was holding her hand. She just had to tell him the truth about her discovery and the reason for her actions. Who knows she might feel better about what happened?

"Lee…" she paused.

"Yes Sakura."

"I'm sorry…forgive me please." she bit back tears while his dark eyes stared her warmly, "I'm sorry for using you and playing with your emotions. I guess that's why you wanted to kiss me. I'm sorry if I made you think that we could be more than friends. It's just that Naruto was spying on me and he was trying to ruin this date and I didn't want that."

She stopped for a moment letting him absorb the information. He nodded telling her to continue.

"I was just trying to get back at Naruto for trying to ruin my first date. Please forgive if I lead you on in anyway."

The pink haired girl looked up at Lee to see him smiling widely.

"No worries Sakura, you can use me anytime." he chuckled before realizing what he said, "I-I mean it is okay."

She giggled a little as they continued to walk passing an ice-cream vendor. Lee went to buy one for her since she wanted to eat ice-cream the day before. After getting turned down by Sasuke he figured he should at least just grant her wish. She gave him a genuine smile as they continued to stroll through the town hand in hand heading towards her house while eating their ice-cream. Sakura looped her bag strap through her right hand where she also held her ice-cream. Her left hand was held by Lee. By the time they reached her house it was completely dark and they had finished their ice-cream.

"Well thanks for a great day Lee." she giggled a little holding her purse and bag tightly in her grasp, "I had fun and it was quite…interesting despite the few accidents that happened at the festival."

Lee nodded with a slight grin.

"Yes." he chuckled a bit at her statement, "Thank you Sakura. You have made my day." he smirked as he turned to leave.

Sakura stopped him, putting her bag on the ground. She gave him a huge hug which he returned. She then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then waved goodbye, heading into her house. Slowly opening the door and closing it, she leaned her head on the door.

"Wow. What a day." she sighed, playing lightly with her pink locks.

She turned back around and locked the door behind her before heading further into her house. She placed her bag on the ground and took out her trophy she won at the dance contest to admire it. Luckily her parents weren't returning from their mission until the next morning so she won't have to worry about them asking about her date. After what happened earlier she didn't want to have to relive that. In a quick motion she flicked on the switch. Immediately the room was illuminated.

"Things were just crazy today. I can't believe _that_ happened." she walked slowly towards a table getting ready to place her prize on it, a slight smile on her face..

"What happened?" a voice rang, instantly scaring her.

Immediately her trophy fell to the floor leaving a loud clinging noise to evaporate throughout the house. She was scared. More scared than she had been on missions. Not only was she alone but she wondered why she had not sense the person's chakra. Sweat slid down the side of her left cheek as she searched frantically for her shuriken holster. Unfortunately it wasn't even in the living room but in her bedroom.

"W-Whose there?" her voice was hoarse as her eyes dart crazily around the room.

Out of the shadows emerged her teammate Sasuke Uchiha. She gasped upon seeing him. Besides, what was he doing in her house anyway?

"S-Sasuke?"

"What happened on your date?" he asked sternly, holding a mysterious smirk that surprised her as he moved swiftly towards her.

She gazed at him in shock.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked, her emerald eyes shining with shock and excitement.

'_What is he doing here?'_

Sasuke scoffed as he stood in front of her, glaring deadly at her.

"That shouldn't matter."

"Sasuke…" she gulped nervously, her hand to her chest as he stood just a few feet in front of her, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home moping like Kakashi-sensei said?"

He glared at her.

'_Now where would she get such a crazy idea from? Hmm, stupid Kakashi.'_ he frown at his thoughts.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation. At another time she would be happy to see her crush here but she just wanted to know his purpose for sneaking in her house. Besides she was really tired and wanted to get a good night rest to prepare for training tomorrow. Did something happen to her blond teammate or teacher? After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Sasuke decided to break the silence. After all, he was in her house and she did indeed need an explanation no matter how much she liked him.

"I came to warn you." he replied quickly.

"Warn me? Why?"

"Your date…your date with Lee, it should be your last." he muttered touching her shoulder lightly.

She jumped at his touched and looked to her left to see him standing there with a frown on his face, eyes forward.

"What? How could you say that!" she asked wondering why he would say such a thing, "Lee's my friend."

She was clearly angry but she knew she didn't have the heart to lash out at her crush. No matter how harsh his words she still loved him. Creasing her brows she continued to wait to see what else he had to say.

"I don't think it's wise for you to date Lee again." he stated even harsher than before.

She could feel him squeeze her shoulder tightly as if telling her he was serious.

Her emerald eyes turned slightly to her left to see his death glare. She could only wonder why he even cared if she dated Lee or not. She didn't remember him ever acting like he cared for her before, except on missions when he would rescue her from danger. Besides that he mostly acted as if he hated or couldn't even stand being around her. And now he was in her house lecturing her about dating a friend of hers.

"Sasuke, I don't understand. Why are you saying this?" she bowed her head a bit.

Sakura squeaked while breathing heavily at the way he was squeezing her shoulder.

"Sakura you're weak and pathetic. I know that your feelings would start to grow for Lee and that would only leave your teammates in the shadow." he took a deep breath, taking his hand off of her shoulder, "If you continue to date Lee it will only make you even more fragile than you already are thus causing you to be a burden to us and a hinder to not only the team but to me."

"S-Sasuke…" she paused shivering a bit at his harsh words, trying her best to hold her tears, "I don't know why it should matter to you. You act as if you care. But why? Why say this?"

He scoffed ignoring her response. He knew for once that he wasn't going to let anything she said faze him.

"Your pathetic emotions will get in the way making you distracted. The point is you'll just annoy me even more."

Her head shoot up immediately. She'd annoy him more? But why? Thoughts were just running through her head.

'_Why does he hate me so much?'_ she thought letting her tears fall on her black shirt.

"Sasuke…" she turned around to see that he had disappeared, leaving the door slightly ajar.

'_Why?' _she thought as she locked the door and then rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

Sighing out loud she changed into her pajamas and cried herself to sleep. Once again she was considered weak.

_----------------------------------_

Sasuke frowned as he looked at the river below while standing on the bridge, his arms rested on the railing. A soft breeze blew around him slightly calming his emotions. He didn't know what came over him last night when he gave Sakura that long lecture but he couldn't bare the fact of her getting closer to Lee. Closing his eyes he thought on how he had heard her cry herself to sleep. He had to admit he felt a tiny bit of guilt but it wasn't a lot to make him rethink his actions and apologize. Being as bored as he usually was he waited till she was finally asleep to head to his home.

'_Do I like Sakura? I mean why did I even say those things? No. I don't like her. I just don't want her to be with Lee. But why?'_ he thought curving his hands in a fist, _'I just don't want her to be with that guy because somewhere deep down inside I care for her as a friend. Stupid emotions, they make me sick, weak and pathetic! I hate emotions!' _

He stopped his train of thoughts when he heard giggling. Sasuke growled turning his attention to the left when he saw Sakura waving at Lee and then proceeded to walk towards the bridge. She was wearing her usual scarlet dress and Lee in his regular green spandex suit. Frowning, the dark teal haired boy couldn't believe that she had ignored his lecture. After he took so long to make sure he said the right things, trying to make her angry enough so that she would listen.

"Morning Sasuke." she replied solemnly, walking fully onto the bridge.

"Hm." he muttered, averting his gaze from her.

A few minutes passed by and soon their blond teammate came running towards them with a grin.

"Hey Sakura! I heard about your date! How was it!" Naruto yelled smiling brightly at her.

The pink haired girl twitched her eyebrows in anger while slamming her fists in her hand.

"NARUTOOOOO!" she yelled punching him in the mouth causing him to land harshly on the bridge floor, "Don't you dare act innocent with me Naruto! How dare you spy on me while I was on my date? How could you? How could you try and sabotage my date!"

Tears were in the corner of her eyes as she panted loudly, arms stretched out ready to strike again.

"H-H-How did you know?" he asked wiping his mouth while taking a quick glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke bowed his head in shame.

'_So she did know. Naruto you better not mess this up.' _

"And tell me why did you disguise yourself as Lee to kiss me!" she cracked her knuckles preparing herself to beat some common sense into him, "How could you? I didn't deserve that. No matter how weird Lee is, he's still my friend and I'm your teammate. I didn't deserve that, Naruto!"

The blond kept his mouth open in shock, still sprawled out on the bridge. Slowly making his way to his feet he grunted while looking at Sasuke.

'_Sasuke say something. Help me out here. It was your idea to begin with.'_ he thought looking at his friend who was on the verge of tears.

"Answer me Naruto! Why did you kiss me!"

Naruto closed his eyes in fear. He couldn't take it anymore. He was innocent. Sure he had accepted the idea and helped with the pranks but it wasn't right for him to take all of the blame.

"I care about you Sakura but that wasn't my intention. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm sorry Sakura." he muttered bowing his head.

The pink haired girl scoffed distastefully with an evil grin. She walked towards Naruto who looked up at her in fear. As much as he liked Sakura he wasn't willing to take another beating when he did nothing wrong.

"SORRY? No you'll be sorry when I finish cracking your-"

"It was Sasuke's idea! He kissed you _not_ me!" he blurted out causing Sasuke's head to jerk upwards in shock.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who was glaring deadly at both of them. He gazed at Naruto with a look that could kill. She bit her lip feeling a bit light headed once again. Not only was she light headed but her legs felt weak as everything began to spin slowly around her. This was just too much to take in one day.

'_Tck, sell out. He just had to open his big mouth. Why couldn't he just take the beating and shut up? Well there's no way I can back out now. It's time for the best performance of my life.' _

"S-Sasuke is…is that true?" she asked with hope lingering in her eyes, "Is…Is it true that you…that you k-kissed me?"

He smirked as he leaned off of the rail seeing her blushing face.

"So, what if it is?" he responded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He walked up to her and then glared at Naruto who was to her left.

"Besides Lee's not the type of guy you belong with anyway." he paused exhaling deeply.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, standing protectively in front of Sakura.

Sasuke turned his back to them while Sakura stood still with her hands high towards her chest trying her best to slow down her heart beat.

"Sakura deserves someone who's smart, cunning, mysterious and debonair, someone like me." he cocked his head back giving them a smirk.

Sakura and Naruto gasped at his statement.

'_What?' _

"Something must be seriously wrong with your head Sasuke. Have you been drinking?" Naruto asked, clearly not believing a word he said.

"No. The point is you can't date Lee anymore especially when someday you'll be the mother of my children." he quickly turned to walk away with a large blush on his face, "That's just something you need to think on."

Sakura stood still shaking violently, her dress blowing lightly in the wind as she clutched her head.

'_Mother…Mother of…c-c-children? Is he serious?' _she thought, blushing madly.

Slowly Sasuke began to walk away as Naruto gapped at the back of the young Uchiha.

_THUD _

Naruto turned to see Sakura lying on the bridge floor as if dead.

"Sasuke you idiot! Look what you did scaring Sakura with your horror stories!" Naruto yelled holding his teammates head in his arms.

The dark teal haired boy stopped for a moment and glanced back with a slight smirk.

'_Why did I say that? Now she'll only leech to me more than before. Oh well, better me than Lee.' _he thought as he continued to walk away.

"Sakura!" the blond yelled.

"Hi there!" a voice rang.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura won't wake up!"

The silver haired teacher chuckled a bit and then whispered something in his ear. Naruto then nodded and began yelling loudly.

"SAKURA WAKE UP INO'S KISSING SASUKE!" he yelled.

He looked down to see her still in her immobile position. He mumbled a _nothing _to his teacher. Kakashi tapped Naruto on his shoulder causing him to look up at him.

"Pick her up. We have training to do. She'll wake up eventually." Kakashi replied with a slight smirk.

'_So the great Uchiha kissed Sakura. Now that's something I can blackmail him with.'_ he chuckled as he walked off leaving Naruto to pick up Sakura.

Naruto grinned as he slowly lifted his teammate from the bridge floor. She felt a bit heavy to him but he managed regardless. He gazed at her with a wide smile, blue eyes shining brightly.

'_Oh one day Sakura we'll get married and have twenty children. Okay, Okay not twenty but twelve but that's the lowest I'm going!' _he thought clinging to her as he ran to catch up to his teacher and miserable teammate, _'And you know what will happen to Sasuke? Well Sasuke, he'll grow old, be lonely and alone for the rest of his life!' _

"Ha, ha, ha! That's right Sakura! Lonely and alone!"

The pink haired girl lay in her teammate's arms unconscious, luckily for them she would barely remember the conversation that took place moments before when she wake up. The only thing that would be fresh on her mind would be her date with Rock Lee and how much her head hurts.

**The End**

_----------------------------------_

_Whew! That was a lot of work. It took me some time to get this finished. But I'm so happy that this is my first fanfic that is finally finished. I feel so proud. YAY! I can take a break and dance. Don't mind my childish behavior but I'm glad. After three years I have finished a story and it's not the one I was expecting. (I was hoping to finish my Sailor Moon fics first). I tried my best to keep Sasuke in character during this chapter so please don't tell me he's out of character. I can see him blurting something out like this. I think he can be mysterious._

_Anyway I hope you guys really enjoyed this last chapter and the ending. I hate to end stories, if you see my profile you'll know what I mean so I hope this ending wasn't too bad. But the reviews are always appreciated, keep them coming. I feel good now. Please check out my other Naruto fanfic called "Sasuke's Love" it's great in my opinion if you like drama and action. Well got to go now. Review one last time to make me smile. –smiles- Lata! _

_PhantasyDreamer_


End file.
